


number | nomin

by royalnana



Series: NCT [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, dojae, luren, markhyuck, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalnana/pseuds/royalnana
Summary: "can i have your number?"whereas jeno asked for renjun's number and guess what happens next□ nomin□ royalnana□ lowercase intended□ april 2019 - mm yy





	1. < intro >

**Author's Note:**

> i miss nomin nowadays so i thought of something that can make me ease my emotions and viola, this is the result. i hope you enjoy this new fanfic of mine

 

 

 

 

 

number 📨 nomin

 

[ jaemin in freshman year ]

 

"buying a new phone, jaem?"

 

the said boy nod his head as he continue looking around the store. **"choose one for me, hyung."**

 

yuta gave him a look, **"and when did you trust me in this kinds of things?"**

 

jaemin just shrugged before finally facing his brother, giving him a look, **"just choose one so that we can finally go home."**

 

**"okay, okay, no need to be scary."** yuta started to look around for a good kind of phone.

 

jaemin, too, continued looking around when he bumped into someone who's also looking for a phone. **"i'm sorry"**

 

the guy with a cap only gave him a smile before walking away, still looking for phone.

 

jaemin found himself staring at the guy he bumped into. he's good looking, he must say.

 

"na jaemin!"

 

he turned to look at his brother raising a phone on his hand, and that only he noticed a paper on his hand, barely slid in. jaemin looked into it as he approach yuta, it was a phone's number.

 

jaemin raised his head to look around to see if someone accidentally left the paper or dropped. he remembered the guy he bumped into, jaemin looked at the place he last saw the guy, he was not there anymore. too bad for jaemin.

 

maybe he'll just keep the number and save it on his contacts for future purposes. it'll be the first contact in his new phone and number.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_lee jeno_  
**na jaemin**

**《 r o y a l n a n a 》**

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

| **2019** |

< _ **next**_ >


	2. < one >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> -d

 

 

 

 

 

 

"na jaemin!"

 

 

the said boy turned around when he heard his name shouted not so far away from his placed. there he a saw a familiar tiny little boy who's running towards him.

**"you didn't wait for me."** the boy stopped in front of him while panting, sending glares at jaemin.

**"i'm sorry, renjun. it's not my fault that you have small legs."** he teases the other as he pat his head.

it was their early enrollment in school so the two didn't let the chance to pass and went to school early to enroll for the third time in junior high school. and because it was an early enrollment, there were only few students who came to school and that was jaemin and renjun was thankful about.

crossing his arms on his chest, renjun stood straight as he was ready to throw some senses to jaemin when he was interrupted by a deep voice.

"excuse me"

the two gave their attention to the tall boy who's standing in front of them. he had he's attention to renjun only, so jaemin assumed that the boy wants to talk to his best friend.

**"what can i help you?"** jaemin flinched on how renjun delivered his question. it was not-so-renjun-style; a high pitch tone, flirty one.

the guy lend out his hand, showing a familiar stuff to renjun. the latter immediately grab it and bring it to his chest, hugging it so tight.

**"my moomin!"**

observing his best friend, jaemin realized it was another not-so-renjun style; a childish and softie one. he can't help but shake his head to the side.

rubbing the back of his neck, the tall guy chuckled on the scene that broke out in front of him. **"i saw moomin fell earlier in the registrar's office, gladly no one stepped on it."**

jaemin looked at the guy and his eyebrows can't help but raised, **"how did you know that it's my best friend's stuff though?"**

**"i was kind of observing him. i was behind him on the line earlier, so i saw the stuff hanging on his bag."**

jaemin glanced on his best friend who's cheeks already painted pink after hearing the other guy's answer. he just sighed on how his best friend always have a thing for tall guys.

**"you were observing him? why?"** jaemin continued asking even though he felt the daggers renjun was sending him.

**"he was kind of cute."**

renjun looked down as he felt his cheeks burned red on the other hand jaemin was trying not to throw up on how the guy in front of him was be so straight forward and cringy.

it was as obvious as how fishes can breathe underwater that this two had their eyes for each other.

**"can you two just introduce yourselves to each other?"**

on that cue, that's when they found out that the tall guy was named lucas and that he's a year above them.

jaemin and renjun were about to leave after bidding their good byes to when renjun heard his name from lucas' deep voice.

**"ah, renjun!"**

turning around almost immediately, renjun let out a small smile to lucas before mumbling a small _yes_

**"can i have your number?"**

**"sure!"**

jaemin just sighed at the two and continued walking, he might throw up anytime from now if he continue watching the cringe scenes of those two.

"na jaemin, wait up!"

and with that, jaemin knew that it will be another long ass school year.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it was a beautiful, warm, airy morning for renjun. everything around him was beautiful. how the trees danced with the wind, it was beautiful. how the clouds on the sky moved slowly, it was beautiful. everything was beautiful.

"hey! did you lost it already?"

not until his best friend spoke up.

**"i was having a beautiful morning until you interrupted, na jaemin."** frowning, renjun kept walking beside the younger.

**"you see me 365 days/24 hours, your everyday is beautiful. what are you talking about."** jaemin explained with his hands on both pocket of his pants.

renjun acted like throwing up as he punch his chest lightly. **"the confidence, jaem, the confidence."**

even though, the two continued walking to school and straightly went to their classroom as they only have five minutes before the ring of the bell.

renjun chosed the seat on the middle column while jaemin sat beside the window, on the far most seat of the room. it was their habit already to not sit beside or near each other. they always see each other from the awakening of the sun to the sound of silence outside their apartment. they are tired of each other's faces, they said.

"okay, okay"

everyone in the room went to their seats and quiet down as a teacher entered.

**"i am your homeroom teacher, kim doyoung."**

and the typical first day of class stared, the self-introduction won't be forgotten since there were some transferees.

jaemin stood up from his seat and went in front when it was already his turn.

**"hi, my name is na jaemin. let's all be fr-"**

when he was cut off by someone who opened the door not-so-quietly and gently.

**"lee jeno, you're late?"**

the said boy stood up straight before bowing in front of everyone.

**"as you can see sir, i just got here and enter the room right?"** showed his eyesmile.

coos and boos were heard inside the room, showing both support and negligence for the student.

the teacher can only sigh and let jaemin continue his introduction.

**"i'm na jaemin and that let's all be friends."** before bowing down and went back to his seat.

the late guy also followed behind jaemin and went to sit on the empty chair beside him when their homeroom called his attention.

**"introduce yourself first before sitting down."**

**"it's not like they don't know me."**

**"mr. lee"**

standing up straight, he faced everyone in the room except jaemin as his back only faced him.

**"my name is lee jeno and don't forget that okay?"** before finally sitting down beside jaemin.

everyone just blinked their eyes before paying attention again to their teacher in front.

even jaemin can't help but look at the boy beside him. this boy said that everyone knew him, but why doesn't jaemin know him? but he, though, looked familiar for him like he saw him somewhere else.

jaemin flinched when jeno looked at him with an eyebrow raised before nodding to him and went back to look at their teacher. jaemin also went to listen to mr. kim in front after sighing.

indeed a long ass school year.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

sitting on a vacant table, renjun and jaemin were inside the cafeteria with trays with food on their hands.

they started to dug in without talking to each other. they're not hungry at all. really no.

"hey, can i share the table with you?"

the two looked up from their food to look at the boy who interrupted their precious time before nodding their heads, still eyes on the newly come.

**"donghyuck right?"** renjun spoke out when the boy sat beside him.

**"oh you remember my beautiful name!"**

jaemin remembered the not-so-hyper student earlier in their classroom, he was introducing himself with those hand gestures and almost told everybody his autobiography but luckily mr. kim stopped him from doing so.

**"are you guys new here?"** donghyuck asked as he started to eat as well.

it was jaemin who spoke this time, **"no, we're just not really out going the past years."**

it was true though. both him and renjun studied in their school for the whole junior high school years but they just don't feel like going out in those parties held for every levels in every year. that's why, most of the students barely know them. this scenarios repeat every school year.

donghyuck just let out a small _oh_  and slow nod before completely digging in. he, too, is not that hungry. really.

and for the second time, the precious time of the three was interrupted by someone placing his tray on their table not-so-quietly and gently that it made the foods on his tray almost jumped out.

the three looked up and was greeted by an eyesmile of the interposer.

**"lee jeno? what are you doing here?"**

jaemin looked at donghyuck who asked the latter. do they know each other, jaemin thought.

**"can't i join you guys here?"** jeno tilted his head as he look at the everyone in the table from renjun to jaemin, and with that he pointed at jaemin as if he remembered something from the boy.  **"oh, you're my seatmate right?"**

now everyone in the table has their attention on jaemin.

**"yes, i am?"** jaemin answered unsurely.

jeno's smile widen as he sat beside jaemin. **"i knew it. that's why i can sit here with you guys."**

jaemin gave the two boys in front of him a shrug before continue eating.

**"ah by the way, are you guys new here? i haven't seen you anywhere for the past years."** jeno suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence wrapped around the four students.

jaemin was about to repeat what he said earlier to donghyuck when renjun answered first. **"we're just not really that out going the past years so no, we're not transferees."** then went back to eat.

jeno leaned in on the table with his hand on his chin then stared on renjun. **"what's your name?"**

**"jeno, what are you planning?"** donghyuck stopped on eating to glare at jeno, same goes to jaemin who eyed jeno from the side.

the said boy just shush the former, still staring at renjun.

**"you pretty boy, what's your name?"**

renjun slowly looked up from his food to look at jeno before pointing at his chest for jeno to just nod his head, chin still resting on his hand.

gulped down the food he ate, renjun cleared his throat. **"renjun? huang renjun."**

**"renjun? what a beautiful name for a pretty boy like you."** jeno unconciously placed down his arm not-so-low that his cup of water went to jaemin who immediately stood up before all the water slid down to him.

renjun and donghyuck stood up as well as they looked at jaemin. **"jaemin! are you okay?"**

**"jeno?!"** donghyuck exclaimed to the boy who already had his hands up like surrendering.

**"i'm sorry. i didn't mean to."** jeno looked at jaemin who was tugging his shirt and pants, trying to dry them up.

**"no, it's fine. i'm fine. i'll just go to the restroom for a while."** jaemin leaved the table.

donghyuck was giving jeno the look as he sat down again while renjun was still following jaemin's figure out of the cafeteria.

**"as what i was saying, renjun, can i have your number?"**

 

 

renjun looked at jeno before looking at the exit of the cafeteria then back to jeno, **"sure"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

< **_next_** >


	3. < two >

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin raised his phone for renjun to see a message of someone jaemin surely doesn't know but renjun clearly familiarized as his name was clearly stated on the message.

raising an eyebrow, jaemin gave his best friend a look. **"and what is the meaning of this, again, mister?"**

renjun just let out an awkward chuckle and was about to run off when jaemin grabbed on his hoodie tight. **"explain"**

frowning, the older but smaller faced his best friend. **"i might did my tactics like before?"**

jaemin can't help but sigh on what renjun said. **"how many times do i have to tell you not to give my number if someone asked for yours?"**

**"jeno asked for mine but you know that things are going smoothly between me and lucas. i don't want someone to interrupt us."** whining, renjun looked up to jaemin with a pout on his face, trying to act cute. **"i'm sorry"**

the younger just shook his head then turned to sit on the couch.

it's weekend and unlike the usual hangout day, the two decided to just spend their day inside their not-so-big but definitely cozy apartment.

it was a silent morning for the best friends for they were spending their time inside the kitchen, experimenting old to new foods when jaemin's phone lit and sound up, notifying someone messaged him.

it surely isn't his brother, yuta, for the older was not a morning person. it's not his mother too because it's still saturday and his mother usually messages him every sunday. and, of course, it's not renjun for the boy was beside him in the kitchen. this made jaemin thought who would've messaged him.

 

from: 010-0783-xxx  
hey  
renjun right?

 

and that's how renjun found himself clinging into jaemin, asking for forgiveness.

this episodes happen everytime renjun gave out jaemin's number instead of his when someone asked. it's usually because he doesn't like or feel the person or he already gave out his number to someone special.

"nana, i'm sorry. this won't happen again. ever." renjun kept on pleading his best friend to forgive him.

"you told me that last year but then you did it again this time. injun, i kept on changing numbers because of this. now, i only have you, hyung, and mom in my contacts" jaemin looked at renjun, frowning.

"that's why i'm sorry. promise, this is really the last time i will give out your number." looking so confident, renjun stood up straight in front of the younger as he raised his right hand for pledge. "i, huang renjun, solemnly swear to my moomin's that this is the last time that i will give out my best friend's, na jaemin, number to anyone who ask for mine. so help me moomin."

"okay, okay. stop your act now." clicking his tongue, jaemin laughed at the older's actions. "you better keep that pledge of yours, huang renjun."

"of course! i swear it on my moomin"

jaemin looked back to his phone, messaged of jeno still opened and not yet touched. "what do you want me to do with this?"

renjun grin at the younger who gulped nervously. "i don't like that look on your face."

"messaged him and act like you are me"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"what are you planning this time, jeno?"**

the said boy got up from being dead in bed to face his cousin. eyes closen but frown was clearly visible on his face. **"why do you always think of trouble everytime i do stuffs? i'm not planning anything"**

donghyuck sighed and prepared to knock some senses to his cousin **"it's because you are lee jeno? and why did you asked for renjun's number? you barely know him."**

opening his eyes at the mentioned name, jeno looked straight at donghyuck. **"that's the point, i barely know him so i need to know him more."**

jeno went back on laying on his bed, grabbing his phone to look at the visible number named _pretty renjun_.

**"i really think you're planning on playing with him then dump him after few days."** squinting his eyes, donghyuck crossed his arms on his chest.

jeno heaved out a sigh, still staring at his phone. **"ouch hyuck,"** sitting up to face the younger. **"it's not like i change partner every other week."**

**"uh huh because it's every other day, you dumbass."** emphasizing every word.

**"i swear i won't, hyuck. i'm not planning on hurting renjun."** donghyuck just let out a sigh at his cousin who's back to staring at his phone.

jeno has been claimed as their school's playboy. everyone knew it except jeno himself. he doesn't count changing partners every other week or day a cassanova act. he believed that he just get tired of one's relationship easily and just easily as well find someone else.

that's donghyuck's worrying about. that maybe his new found friend renjun will be jeno's next target. the former was such a softie looking and should be taken care of. a kind of candy that a lee jeno ant shouldn't touch and snatch.

jeno's phone sound up that made the latter jumped from his bed down to the floor. that might hurt a lot. donghyuck just shook his head leaving the older inside his room.

jeno opened his phone after getting dumped on the floor with his used shirts and saw a messaged.

 

 

from: pretty renjun  
uh hi?  
is this jeno?

 

donghyuck swear, jeno never let out a not-so-loud squeal until now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

renjun was sick and kind of weak for he's a baby so jaemin didn't let the former go to school for the day until his not sick anymore. it rained the next day after renjun's pledgement to jaemin and they decided to join the rain outside and played under the rain just like the old days. but renjun, as the weakling himself, as for jaemin, got headache and sick. thats how jaemin's only the one entering the room.

he hopes though that renjun gets well quickly.

after a few greetings of good morning and hello from his classmates, jaemin sat down on his usual seat beside the window, phone sounding up from his pocket. he grabbed it assuming that it was renjun telling him, again, not to be stupid for a day because he's not with him but wrong for him to assume.

 

from: j*no  
good morning, pretty!

 

jaemin can't help but facepalm at the message. he really doesn't know how renjun made him agreed on this play. jaemin swear that renjun used some witchcraft on him.

sighing, he typed a reply for the other. forcing himself to sound like renjun.

 

 

to: j*no

good morning :)

 

great. he's using emoticons for the sake of this play.

jaemin placed down his phone on the table when he felt someone sat beside him. looking up at the person, he can't help but gulped down when he remembered that jeno was he's seatmate.

"hey morning!" the older greeted with his eyesmile, scanning the whole room. "where's renjun?"

he blinked his eyes after remembering that his best friend was not attending the class with them. what the hell would he do? what if jeno suddenly message him up inside the classroom? renjun's not there.

"you okay?" jeno snapped his hands to jaemin's face that made the younger went back to reality. "yeah, morning"

jaemin looked away from jeno and went to look outside the window. this was why renjun told him not to do any stupid things because he's not there to save jaemin's stupid ass.

when his phone sound up on the table, jaemin felt his world stop as he felt jeno looked at his phone too. this was what jaemin was talking about. the owner almost immediately took the phone then faced jeno, letting out an awkward smile. "it's renjun" opening it secretly for jeno not to see.

jeno gladly bought it went back to look at his phone.

and for the nth time, jaemin wanted to facepalm at his stupidness. it's renjun, huh.

 

from: j*no  
why are you not in school? im worried.

 

jaemin slightly looked up to steal a glance from jeno who's gladly still busy with his phone.

 

to: j*no  
i'm sick. how stupid of me.

 

yes. jaemin really sounded like renjun there.

he heaved out sigh and held his phone tight as he looked outside the window. not-so-admiring the angry sunlight.

this time his phone only vibrated, thankfully that didn't caught jeno's attention anymore.

 

from: j*no  
what? do you want me to check on you?

 

this messaged made jaemin gulped down a ton. what will he say?

"good morning class"

jaemin placed his phone on his pocket before paying attention to mr. kim who's now starting his lesson in math. great math.

he noticed how jeno casually looked at his phone to check something. with that, jaemin remembered he didn't reply to the boy next to him.

panicking jaemin was invading the whole presence of jaemin when he felt someone nudge him from the side.

he turned his head lightly to face jeno "why didn't you tell me renjun's sick?"

jaemin started panicking again "uh you didn't ask?"

very well said, na jaemin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

< next >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to leave kudos c;
> 
> -d.


	4. < three >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY LEE JENO. YOU'RE FINALLY 20 NOW BSJXJDJD THIS IS MAKING ME CRY HAHAYS nyways, enjoy this update for mine for jeno's birthday

📱

 

 

"eat well, jaemin"

jaemin and donghyuck looked at each other as they look back at the person in front of them who's acting like he's a kind of mushroom. coming out of nowhere.

"what is this?" 

eyeing the unnessesary foods placed on the table, jaemin sighed. he just finished his lunch and was just resting for a while before walking up to his room with donghyuck when a mushroom named jeno appeared from nowhere bringing with him tons of foods. 

"are you planning on poisoning us, jeno?" donghyuck gave his cousin a look who's eating. 

fake choking, jeno grabbed the water that jaemin handed who's actually worried that the older choked. "are you kidding hyuck? what do you mean us? it's only for jaemin, stay out of it." 

donghyuck can only roll his eyes before looking at jaemin.

"what do you want, this time, lee jeno?"

this time. yes, because since yesterday, when jeno knew that renjun is sick, he didn't stopped bothering jaemin. either asking him call renjun for him or asking how's renjun for the older didn't reply to his messages anymore. 

how can renjun--jaemin reply when jeno keeps on sticking with him like he's been glued to him. 

"hey don't be like that jaem. it's not like we're not friends."

"because you are not friends?" 

"shut up donghyuck"

sighing, jeno placed down his utensils on the table to look straight at jaemin that made the latter gulped down before looking away. "can you please tell me renjun's address?" 

that made jaemin look back at jeno. address? and why would he need that? 

"i want to check and visit renjun. it's been a day and he's not yet well 'til now and that maybe he's alone with no one taking care of him. poor renjun." jeno started acting like he's about to cry. 

donghyuck was trying to stop himself from attacking jeno for he's act. 

but alone? renjun? jaemin was also stopping himself from laughing. an alone renjun is not a poor renjun. even if he's sick or not, when renjun is alone he would do everything like there's no tomorrow. even if he's weak as heck like now, jaemin's sure that his best friend is spending his time inside their kitchen. experimenting foods like mixing soy sauce and ketchup to make new kind of sauce. jaemin can only shake his head. 

"so jaemin? what is renjun's address? hm?" jeno then started acting cutely. 

donghyuck and jaemin's face surely can't be painted for it was showing digust at jeno's aegyo. 

but the older didn't mind their faces and only continued his aegyo. pulling out his phone, jeno made jaemin see his conversation with renjun. "renjun's really not replying to me. help me please." and it was filled with unread and unreplied messages. 

"tell me hm? jaemin, tell me~" jeno went beside jaemin then started shaking his arm. didn't expect that the older would be that strong, jaemin felt his arm could pull off. 

with that jaemin started panicking. 

"jaemin! jaemin! jaemin!" 

plus chanting his name, jaemin's panic rised up quickly that it's like jenga that in a small light push, it will collapse.

"you'll tell me right? yay jaemin will tel-" 

"okay! okay!" and blurted their apartment's address. 

the jenga collapsed just like how jaemin spat those words. 

great na jaemin. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

from: j*no  
jaemin told me your address. expect me to be there later after class okay, pretty? 

jaemin ruffled his hair for the nth time as he read again what jeno texted him a while ago. telling their teacher that he's kind of not feeling well, the teacher sent him to the clinic. 

and that's how jaemin found himself inside the clinic, shuffling around. panicking, as always. thankfully, there was no one inside the clinic aside from him and the a school nurse who's not-so-doing her job and her earphone's plug in her ears and was watching who knows what. 

glancing back at the message in his phone, jaemin decided to just call renjun and tell him about the matter. 

after three rings, he heard some shuffling sound from the other line, "hey jaem" 

"what are you doing? you're suppose to be just laying and watching moomin?" 

renjun chuckled, "nana, you know me. i don't want to stay laying. i cleaned the house and do some experiments. who would have thought that soy ketchup is great with fried rice?" 

just what jaemin expected. 

"why did you call by the way?"

"i have a problem"

"you're straight?" 

"shut up, im serious"

"okay, sorry what is it?" 

looking down on his lap, jaemin cleared his throat. "jeno knew your address and will go there later after class."

"that's all? and what do you mean my addre- wHAT?! HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" jaemin pulled his phone away from his ear, he still needs his hearing you know. 

"na jaemin, explain"

with that cue, jaemin started his story telling and told renjun everything. detailed. he received many words of wisdom from renjun like you should start practising not panic easily. that you shouldn't just gave out your address to strangers, it's dangerous. giving out others number instead of yours is not dangerous. really. 

"just tell him that i'm horribly sick and i don't him to get sick too. easy na jaemin."

rolling his eyes, jaemin scoffed. "you're telling me that as if you're the one who's going to deal with him." rolling to the other side of bed, "it's not that easy injun. jeno is the type of person who becomes a mushroom and a spam message from time to time. he will keep on bothering me if i only just say that."

"nana, do you think i don't have back up plan?"

"and what is it mr. huang?"

"tell him that if i get better, pretty will treat him." 

and that made jaemin's eyebrows raised. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin noticed how the boy beside him kept on glancing on his phone, reading something before ruffling his hair and repeat. 

he decided to just ignore jeno and went to listen to mr. seo, their last period for the day before school ends. the teacher was telling the class his back story when he was still in high school. mr. seo is not your typical high school teacher who gives out requirements and projects from time to time. he is your cool teacher in high school that may be strict but he understands how to the students are acting for he as well passed on that stage, he said. from being their class bully to such an amazing and cool teacher.

jaemin was having fun listening to his teacher when he saw a phone in front of him. too close that it made jaemin move back and lean to his chair. 

"read jaem, read. jaem i want to go." 

 

from: pretty renjun  
jeno, im sorry but im r r sick and i dont want you to get sick too. please dont visit me hm? if you will do as i say, i'll treat you when i get well. 

 

listening back to the teacher in front, jaemin pushed jeno's hand away slowly. "that's sad"

"that's sad? that's all? are you not going to help me make renjun agree to this?" shaking the younger's arm, jeno started whining.

still not looking at jeno, jaemin sighed. "i know my bestfriend, once he decided you can't change it anymore."

jeno stopped from shaking jaemin before slouching down on his seat, sighing.

jaemin looked at jeno, stopping himself from rolling his eyes. he expected jeno to keep on bothering him now that renjun told him not to visit his house. but he didn't expect for the older to just sulk and do nothing. 

"bring me with you if you go visit renjun, okay?"

"what?"

looking up, jeno held jaemin's hand that made the younger felt his cheeks burning. "please jaemin. we're friends now right? bring me with you if you visit renjun again. please, please."

jaemin doesn't know what to answer. how will he visit renjun if they stay in the same apartment? sure he can visit him next bed. sure.

"maybe renjun will be fine tomorrow and will come to school. we don't know." jaemin shrugged and get his hands from jeno as he heard a sound telling the students that school ended. 

he quickly grabbed his stuffs and placed it inside his bag before standing up. jaemin glanced at jeno who's still sitting on his chair, staring on his phone. he shrugged before finally walking away. he still needs to buy the ketchup and soy sauce renjun told him to not forget. 

walking out of school, jaemin grabbed his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrated. 

from: j*no  
dont forget to treat me okay? get well soon pretty. 

jaemin can't help but sigh. though they're only starting it, he also started feeling guilty with this play.

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

< next >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday jenoo~


	5. < four >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update. enjoy!

📱 

 

 

 

 

 

it was monday and that means, it's another day of dealing with jeno. jaemin arrived at point of just telling jeno the truth of him just portraying renjun and that renjun's really not talking to him and minding. 

jaemin kept on thinking and contemplating things. either to just say jeno the truth or be a good friend and continue what renjun asked him to. 

he's torn. 

guilt or best friend. 

"why are you thinking?" 

jaemin turned to his side when he heard someone spoke beside him. "yah, what do you mean why am i thinking? do you think i don't have a brain?" 

renjun blinked before looking away and continued arranging his uniform that he was wearing. "you have brain?" 

"yah!" jaemin stopped himself from hurting renjun and kept his mind straight. renjun just got away from sick, shouldn't trigger. 

"just what are you thinking so much? you've been spacing out since earlier." after arranging his uniform, renjun faced jaemin who's struggling on putting his neck tie. "while you still don't know how to put your own tie." 

jaemin just rolled his eyes. "excuse me, mr. huang, i do know how to put neck tie, but only to others." sighing, he checked his reflection in front. "just things."

"things like jeno?" 

turning his head quickly. "how'd you know?"

"am i your best friend for nothing, mr. na?" renjun raised an eyebrow, grabbing his bag and placing it behind him. 

sighing, jaemin did the same and went to open the door for the both of them. "just, recently i'm feeling guilty of playing with jeno. it looks like he's serious about you, injun." 

"are we talking about this again, nana? i told you already that i don't find anything special about jeno, especially that he's a playboy."

yep, they know. donghyuck told them, incase. you know how concern donghyuck was for renjun and told them that jeno, who turned out to be his cousin was a resident cassanova of their school. now that he's trying to hook up with renjun, the possibility of him playing the said boy's feelings was larger. 

"injun, you haven't message or talked to him yet. but me, i talked to him almost like everyday and messaged him. i can say that he really likes you and i don't think he's planning on playing with you." 

renjun sighed and eased his mind before replying to his best friend. "jaemin, lucas already told me that he's planning on qcourting me and if what you are saying that jeno is serious with his feelings for me, i still can't entertain." shrugging, he left jaemin inside the room and went out to wear his shoes. 

jaemin frowned, he's actually believing that jeno's starting to change. renjun changed him. he found something in renjun that made him think of taking this time seriously. 

even though it was jaemin who he was messaging, jaemin relays every tiny bit message jeno texts him to renjun since he's the one that supposed to know that. that's how renjun know all the happenings and updates. 

jaemin went out and followed renjun, wore his shoes before walking out the apartment after locking it, catching to his best friend. 

just as he saw a familiar tiny boy walking ahead of him, he heard his phone sound up and a vibrate followed. 

opening it, jaemin saw a familiar name that made him sigh for the nth time. 

 

from: j*no  
good morning pretty! i hope you can come to school now. i miss seeing your pretty face and smile. see you~ ^_^

 

"renjun, wait" 

renjun did stopped from walking but did not turn to look at the one who called him. 

jaemin showed renjun his phone to make him read the message. the latter just sighed and looked up at the younger. "jaem" 

"okay, okay. i won't force you. i'm just telling you the happenings, here and there." jaemin put back his phone inside his pants' pocket. 

"well, thank you nanang"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"you're back!" 

the early students, including jaemin and renjun covered their ears hearing someone shouted. looking at the door, jaemin can't help but roll his eyes. "hyuck, quit shouting around."

walking inside the room and towards renjun, donghyuck gave jaemin a sweet smile before pinching renjun's cheeks. "my baby is back! are you not sick anymore? hm? hm?" 

donghyuck surely sounded like he was talking to a baby where in fact, renjun is older than him. 

"yes, im not sick anymore but no, i'm not a baby so stop calling me that." renjun slapped his hands away from his cheeks then massaged it lightly. 

donghyuck pouted before sitting down on his seat, which was beside renjun. "sorry, i just missed my baby- i mean, you. i missed you" immediately taking back the baby when renjun gave him a look. 

jaemin just sighed at the scene of the two and send his eyes outside the window, observing how the sun rays so strong and long. 

his thought flew on how jeno became a playboy. what triggered him to be one. what's with renjun that made him pull himself together and man up. 

he can't blame jeno though, even jaemin himself, found something about renjun that made him stayed beside the other. but he also don't know what that thing is. well, maybe renjun is just an angel that lightens up the world of everyone around him. 

"you're back?" 

jaemin turned his head to the person who spoke. it was jeno in front of renjun, staring at the older like he was some kund of bad spirit that was seen by his open third eye. but no, the look on jeno's face was not frighten or showed any sign that he was afraid, it was more of like night sky with stars blinking brightly and beautifuly. he was happy seeing renjun again. 

unconciously holding renjun hands, jeno blinked his eyes then stared at the other. "are you not sick anymore? maybe you're just forcing yourself to be here. it's okay, i can always find reasons to cover you up."

jaemin slapped his forehead at what jeno said. knowing renjun, as much as he hates school, he loves coming after getting sick. 

"hi jeno" jaemin's hand and forehead met again when he heard renjun. hi jeno? really. 

pulling out his hands out from jeno's, renjun let out a small smile. "i'm totally fine now, don't worry." 

jeno also showed his famous eyesmile that captured almost every girls, including boys, in their school. "i'm glad to hear that. by the way, don't forget to treat me okay?" 

 

that rang renjun's ear. treat? why would he treat jeno? "oh r-right. your birthday was yesterday" 

jeno frozed on his spot, even jaemin. what was renjun talking about? birthday?

"how did you know that it was my birthday yesterday?" jeno had a visible pink red paint on his cheeks that donghyuck can't help but roll his eyes. here he go again, being so gay towards renjun. 

letting out a bervous laugh, renjun lookedvat jaemin. seems like ge was asking for help. "i j-just know." but poor boi, jaemin only shrugged him off and went to look up in front as their homeroom teacher arrived. 

"okay, okay. settle down" everyone did and had his eyea roam around the room. "oh, mr. huang, you're finally here."

renjun stood up before bowing. "thank you for making me excuse the past days sir."

the teacher only nod his head as he let the student sat down, he then started his lessons. 

everyone inside their room had their eyes on mr. kim who's teaching such a complicated subject. oh wait, not all. everyone except lee jeno. 

jeno's eyes were glued to renjun who's busy righting notes, looking up at the board then looking down to write. the sight made jeno coo. leaning on his hand, he let out a dreamy sigh. how could renjun be so pretty and cute and the same time. 

honestly speaking, jenk did want to tear his eyes away from renjun, but it doesn't look like he could. there's something on renjun's appearance that pulls him and lets his eyes stay on him. 

"lee jeno and na jaemin" 

jaemin don't know why, but he can't help but sigh after he heard that he was being paired with the guy beside him who's day dreaming of renjun. 

"what was that?" he felt a nudge coming from the side. 

"we are pair for the project." writing, jaemin didn't look up at jeno.

jeno raised his eyebrows. "project? what do you mean project? we have project? since when?"

"if only you listened to me, you would have know. right mr. lee?" mr. kim who's surprisingly standing in front of their desk. 

jeno just sighed, putting aside his curiousity for he doesn't want to deal with their teacher. 

"next pair, lee donghyuck and huang renjun" 

"what?!" it's not like his name was called, jeno just exaggerated things and all. 

"why is renjun paired with donghyuck? i'm a lee too, sir." 

donghyuck rolled his eyes towards his cousin. "jeno, it doesn't mean that you're a lee, you should be pair with renjun." wrapping an arm around renjun's shoulder. 

that gesture made jeno fumed. "sir! i want to be pair with renjun." 

mr. kim's eyebrow raised. "and why would i do that mr. lee?" 

"i would do anything for you. i will be your student buddy." really, jeno's doing extra unnessecary things just for renjun and he hopes renjun will know that. 

"oh really?"

"mr. kim? don't tell me you're falling for it? sir nO!" 

"donghyuck shut up!"

"you both shut up!" 

renjun who's in the middle of the three just looked down and hid his face when he heard his classmates whispering and making rumors and gossips about him and jeno. great way to welcome him back. 

"so jeno, student buddy?" 

as much as jeno hate the idea of being student buddy of a teacher whereas you follow him around, do things he commands you to do. it's more like be a slave of him the whole entire school year. just named beautifuly to attract students who wants successful and paszing grades. and jeno's not one of them. just doing it for the sake of being paired with renjun. 

"yes sir. your student buddy for the whole school year."

mr. kim smiled before walking towards his table in front, placing ths box full of names of the students inside the room, waiting to be picked. 

jeno's positivity risen when he sawtheir teacher smile at him. yes, he'll be paired with renjun now. 

renjun as your pair will be like a stepping stone before he could court the older. doing the project with dates inserted in between would be so fun. 

"am i paired with renjun now, sir?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

or so he thought

 

 

 

 

 

 

"nO! next pair,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno looked like he was having a mental breakdown. well actually he was, sort of. 

he was almost there. he could be paired with renjun but things were just being so stupid and evil, it didn't go the he wanted. 

now waking like he was some kind of a living dead, jeno entered the familiar corner that was leading to where he was planning to go. 

jeno's mind was flying to nowhere that he got bumped to different students on his way. luckily, he didn't bumped into a teacher or else. 

arriving, jeno was about to open his locker with his passcode 2323 when he saw a familiar boy with his books on his chest, not so far from where he was standing, being trapped on the locker by a giant- tall student who had his other hand beside the boy's head. 

jeno, who thinks he was some kind of a superhero, walked towards the two but before he could step any closer, he heard the boy who was trapped laugh. like he was laughing on a some kind of joke thrown by the tall student. 

it made jeno's brows furrow. are they close? well they are, they were standing so close to each other. almost to the point that their chest would touch, thankfully the book was their to stopped it.

looking at the two, it doesn't look like the boy was being bullied by the tall one. it look like they were just having their talk inside the lockers. catch-up-ing hoe the day went for the both of them. flirting. 

flirting? jeno felt a sting feeling inside his chest. what was that? 

jeno just turned his face to the opposite direction after closing his locker, walking out of the locker room while grabbing his phone from his pocket. 

 

to: pretty renjun  
who are you with?

 

after a few minutes of waiting, jeno received a message as he walk out from school. 

 

from: pretty renjun  
no one, why?

 

 

no one? but who was it earlier? 

jeno smiled. maybe renjun just don't want him to worry about the tall student earlier for it was just someone who just wanted to talk to him that's why he lied.

maybe.

 

hopefully. 

 

📱

 

< next >


	6. < five >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the v v v v v late update TAT i'll update two chaps for today and another two chaps for tmr. im so sorry again :( i hope you enjoooy!!!

📱

 

 

 

 

 

"you know what jeno, i can just do this project alone."

jaemin sighed after seeing jeno, for the nth time, staring at nowhere. the boy was like that since jaemin entered his house.

oh about that, jaemin was in jeno's for they were going to make the project they were paired at. but as obvious as fire, it was only jaemin who's functioning between the two. 

"what?" 

jeno faced the sighing poor boy who was arranging his stuffs on his bag. "where are you going?"

zipping his bag after, jaemin sighed again and faced the older. "i'll just do the project alone since i'm used to it already. don't worry, i will still write your name as my pair." standing up, jaemin motioned to walk to the door. 

jeno quickly held jaemin's wrist to prevent him from walking away. "did renjun told you something?" 

that made jaemin stopped from walking and looked at the boy who had his head down. sitting in front of jeno, jaemin put down his bag. "w-what do you mean?"

renjun didn't tell him anything or what. the last time when he got home late, renjun only said that he went to passed by the convenience to store to have a drink. so jaemin only shrugged it off and let renjun enter the house without showering with questions. 

"yesterday, when i was in the locker room, i saw renjun with someone. giant, tall but funny(?) guy." looking up at jaemin, the latter saw the tired eyes of jeno. "do you know him?"

lucas. based on the definition jeno said, jaemin's sure that it was lucas with renjun. so that was why jeno messaged him who was renjun with. now he's complicating things. he told jeno that renjun was with no one where in fact jeno already saw renjun with someone. 

should he just tell jeno the truth?

"i don't know him. renjun didn't tell me about that." jaemin shrugged his lie. 

sighing for the other nth time, jeno slouched down on the couch. glancing on his phone, thinking if he should messaged renjun or not. 

seeing that the boy glanced at his phone, jaemin panicked but did not let jeno see it. what if jeno messages renjun. shit would break out and it would be the end of him. 

"do you want me to help you court renjun?" blinks, jaemin was too late to realized what he had said. why the heck would he help jeno?

looking up again at jaemin, jeno's tired eyes was replaced with confused one. "how did you know that i'm planning on courtng renjun?" 

gulp. right, how would jaemin know when he's not even close with jeno. but you know, if you have a friend who's as talkative and donghyuck, you would know things from here and there. 

"i just know. you're easy to read lee jeno" looking down on his pants, jaemin played with the lose threads of it. 

is he really easy to read? then why renjun can't notice that he likes him. the way the message, it's like he's only talking to a friend. isn't it be a little different if you know that someone likes you? 

"is your help still up?" 

and that, jaemin regreted his decisions in life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

walking inside the mall, with cold air welcoming you, how jaemin loves it. 

"you walk like an idiot- oh wait, you're an idiot"

until renjun destroyed it. 

it's their renmin day! it's the a day of the week where they go out and have a date with each other. even though renjun's busy with lucas the past days, and jaemin with jeno? no no, jaemin with his books and phone. yeah better. even though both of them were busy, there will always be a specific day where they celebrate their renmin day and that is every sunday.

"shut up injun"

looking around the stores standing next to each other, renjun faced jaemin who's also lookint around. "where do you wanna go first?" 

eyeing a familiar ice cream shop, jaemin grabbed renjun's hand and pulled him towards the shop. "treat me ice cream injun!" 

"who treats who you talking about? i'm broke"

"what broke are you talking about? when was the last time you treated me?"

"uh, last week?"

"see it was last week. last week is different from this week"

"oh shut up na jae-" renjun wasn't able to continue his sentence when a certain giant went beside them. 

"moomin!"

it made jaemin's eyebrow raised. really moomin? he can't help but cringed with the pet name. 

glancing at jaemin, renjun was contemplating on either calling lucas with th pet name he's used on calling him or nah. "l-lucas?"

it was visible on lucas' face that he shook that the younger only called him by his name but shrugged it off. "what are you guys doing here?" glancing at jaemin who let go of renjun's hand for it was tiring.

"can't we come here? is this yours?" raising his eyebrows, jaemin decided to bitch a little to lucas. 

rubbing the back of his nape, lucas went beside renjun to wrap his arms around the smaller's shoulder who's cheeks quickly heated up. "well yeah? you can say that"

"stop kidding around" renjun smacked his arms. 

"i'm not kidding moomin, really it's mine, actually ours, my family's, so, it's technically mine too" 

both jaemin and renjun's jaw dropped after hearing that their favourite ice cream store was this giant kid's. 

"treat me ice cream and i'll give renjun to you." jaemin looked determined. 

"na jaemin?!"

chuckling, lucas looked at renjun before turning again to jaemin. "he's actually mine already but yeah i'll treat you anything" 

"wHAT?!" 

not the treat thing for anything that made jaemin dropped his jaw for the second time, it was what the oldest said. "you're already together?" 

"it's not like together like you know together, just mutual unders-" 

"shh! i'm not talking to you huang renjun" and that made the said boy shut his mouth. 

"when did you and him, together?" with hand gestures and all, jaemin tried to ask out his question. god, he's spending so much time with donghyuck.

"well renjun's right, it's not that together 'together', it's more on a mutual understanding cos moomin's not answering me 'yes' yet." turning at renjun, lucas ruffled the boy's hair who's pouting. 

looking intently on renjun, jaemin sighed and decided not to hot seat his best friend, just yet. "you have so much of an explanation to do, mr. huang" 

the older who's already small, became smaller than small when he had his head low and nod. "yes, mr. na" 

"good, so where's my ice cream, mr. wong?"

laughing at jaemin's action, lucas lead them to a vacant table and went to call a waiter to give the best friends whatever they want. 

well atleast jaemin had his ice cream with him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

eating the ice cream in the cup he was holding, jaemin walkes around the mall. but this time alone. he decided to just leave the 'couple' there and enjoy the day with just 'min' without his 'ren'. what a sad drama. 

passing the cinema hall, jaemin spotted a not so familiar boy who's walking opposite him, eyes on the posters of movies showing hanging on the wall. 

remembering that lucas and renjun might just wandering around the mall, jaemin quickly called the boy. "jeno!"

the said boy faced him and surprised was written on his face. "jaem, what are you doing here?"

third wheel duties. "just got out from house since i'm bored, how about you?"

"third wheel duties. i came with donghyuck but we met his not-so-called boyfriend named mark. i just left them and date myself." 

were they sharing the same braincells?

"oh were you? sad to know that then. didn't know that donghyuck has a boyfriend." looking around, jaemin was checking if renjun and lucas were a meter or two away from them.

"well he said that he's not his boyfriend, but trust me they act like one." 

observing jaemin, jeno raised his eyebrows. "what are you looking for?" about to turn his head to look at his back when jaemin made him face him, squishing his cheeks. "do you wanna go watch movie with me?"

glancing at the back for a few seconds, a sight of renjun hugging lucas' arms looking at a stuffed toy shop. it was a cute scene but jaemin cannot. 

"huh? uh sure" 

jaemin immediately pulled jeno inside the cinemas to get the earliest movie to be showned. he never was that quick until now.

who would have thought that these two would end up being each others date on a sunday morning.

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

< next >


	7. < six >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go for the second update, enjooy c:

📱

 

 

 

 

 

"wAAH!"

clinging to jeno, jaemin covered his eyes with the box of popcorns when a jump scare came out. 

there he was, sitting beside jeno, watching a damn scary horror movie. jaemin didn't know that it was a scary movie for the movie poster was filled with clowns, and so he thought that it was for children's. well, how bold of him to assume. jeno did warned him about the movie, but didn't mind the latter for he might just scaring the hell out of jaemin. if only jaemin knew.

"wHY are you even there?! get out of there?!" 

jeno can't help but laugh at the boy shouting beside him. he thought jaemin was just so confident and won't get scared easily for he picked that kind of movie. 

shaking his head, jeno wrapped an arm around jaemin, pulling him closer to him. "i thought you liked these movie?" 

not minding the arm wrapped around him, jaemin send a glare towards jeno. "like? did i know that this movie is a horror movie? why didn't tell me?" 

"now it's fault?"

"yEs it's yoURS!" 

"i told you that it's a scary movie"

"yOU DIDN'T"

"i dID"

"nO-"

"sHHH!!" 

both turned their heads at the back and apologized. they would have known that the room they entered was not cinema and a library. 

despite of hating jeno for not telling(?) him about the movie, jaemin scooted even closer to jeno for he was starting to feel that someone's sitting on the other side of him where in fact there was none. 

jaemin's still watching the movie though he's really scared, jeno can't help but coo. when did jaemin become this cute?

wait, what?

shaking his head, jeno focused his mind back at the movie as he removed his arm wrapped around jaemin who quickly held his arm to let it stay around him. jeno looked at the younger, he was really scared but why was he still watching the movie?

"you know, we can just go out now if you're really scared."

get out? out? out is luren. luren was outside. what if they're still outside, hugging or so? no no no. "no i'm fine. i can still watch it. i'm not sca-" but his body betrayed him as he wasn't able to continue his sentence when he jumped after seeing a scary clown jumped out from nowhere. 

can't help but chuckle lowly, jeno tighten his arm around jaemin to pull him even closer. really closer to him. "not scared huh? okay, let's finish this" 

and after not so few jumps and shouts that came out from everyone inside the cinema especially jaemin who had the loudest, the movie finally came to its end and the lights were turned on. 

noticing how a group of girls looked at their direction, jaemin raised an eyebrow towards them. 

'look how cute they are'

'they look so good together'

'gonna look for someone who'll hug me while watching horror movie'

jaemin quickly leaned away from jeno, he didn't notice that the boy was hugging him by the side. "what's that arm doing around me?" 

standing up straight, jeno scoffed as he looked at jaemin. "are you really questioning me that?"

"don't tell me i put that around me?" looking away, jaemin felt his cheeks heat. 

"very well said. stand up now princess, we're the only ones left inside the cinema. 

not minding the pet name jeno called him, jaemin looked around noticing that the older was right. he quickly stood up and went out first. jeno's low chuckle didn't escape his ears. 

walking with his head low, jaemin didn't notice that the person front him stopped walking that caused him to bumped into that person and nearly fall down. nearly. lookiny up he saw jeno's eyes. how can those eyes hold a thousands of stars?

 

 

 

wait, what?

 

 

 

shaking his head, jaemin stood straight and mumbled a small 'thank you' before continued walking with jeno following behind. 

what was he thinking? is he liking jeno? no nO NO.

"what are you thinking?"

"jENO"

the owner of the name looked at him. "what?"

smacking the older's arm, jaemin held his chest, feeling how his heart beating so fast. "can you stop scaring me?"

"i didn't do anything though. i only asked a question." 

"that's the point, stop asking." looking away, jaemin continued walking as he took deep breathes. 

"o-kay?" jeno stepped back a few steps before following jaemin. 

after a few breathes, jaemin finally got his steady breathing. thank god. 

"jaemin!"

his eyes widen when he heard a familiar voice. shit, was that renjun?

"donghyuck?" he heard jeno said. letting out the breathe he didn't notice he was holding, jaemin raised his head to look at the boy walking towards them. 

"h-hey donghyuck"

the said boy raised his eyebrows when he heard jaemin stutter. eyeing his cousin at the back, donghyuck held jaemin's shoulder. "what did jeno do?" 

"i didn't do anything?!"

"i'm not talking to you"

"jeno did nothing hyuck, we just came out from watching a horror movie. that's all don't worry" jaemin let out a small smile, still talking long deep breathes.

"see i told you" 

sending jeno a glare, donghyuck clung on the biy beside him who jaemin didn't notice standing there. "i'm with mark, my friend, we're going to grab something to eat, wanna come?" 

jaemin then notices two familiar boys not so far from them, the other boy had his arm around the smaller one, pointing at something jaemin's doesn't have a thing to know. grabbing jeno's hand, jaemin nod his head. "where will we eat?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"i didn't say i'm hungry"

placing his utensils down, jaemin eyed jeno who had his arms crossed on his chest, looking at the foods placed in front of him. "do you still want me to help you about renjun?"

picking up his utensils, jeno scooped a soup that was still hot and dumb of him to put it immediately inside his mouth. spitting it out, jeno quickly grabbed on a glass of water to drink. "i'm actually very hungry what are you talking about?" 

jaemin just shook his head and continued eating. 

"you're going to help him on courting renjun?" 

jaemin just nod his head and scooped a soup on his bowl then blowing it before taking a sip. 

"but i saw renjun ealier with so-" faster than the sound and light, jaemin put a meat in donghyuck's mouth. "eat well hyuckie" 

jaemin thanked all the gods that jeno was so dumb and didn't notice what donghyuck was blabbering about. 

jaemin secretly gestured donghyuck to keep quiet so jeno won't know about it. and donghyuck, who's the opposite of jeno, quickly got the idea and just continued eating. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"i'm done!" 

donghyuck who came out from the restroom, jumped in front of the three boys who's waiting for him outside. 

"by the way, thank you for the food mark hyung" jaemin looked at the quiet boy beside donghyuck who's looking at him intently. he may found it creepy but he just let it slid out. 

"oh it's nothing." 

jeno shrugged and went to looked around the floor, spotting a familiar small boy not-so-far away from them, a wide smile came on his cheeks. "renjun!"

jaemin, who although didn't own the name, looked at jeno and quickly pulled him closer and made him face him before eyeing renjun to walk away who's looking at them with wide eyes. "renjun? where?" 

smiling, jeno looked back at the store but renjun wasn't there anymore. "oh? where is he? i swear he was just there standing, looking at the cats from outside."

"maybe you're just seeing things, jeno. renjun's in ou- his apartment. he told me that he won't go out this day for some reasons so he won't be here." almost exposed him and renjun were living in the same apartment.

sighing, jeno shrugged and faces the group again. "i swear i saw him or maybe i'm just miss him so much."

"well maybe you are just missing him that's why you're seeing him here." thankfully donghyuck helped jaemin out. although the boy's eyeing jaemin an 'explanation for some time na jaemin'

looking at his wrist watch, mark held donghyuck's hand and gripped it tightly. "it's getting late, we'll get going now. bye jaemin, jeno" 

the two said boys too bid there good byes and the two pairs went to the different wing of the floor. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"don't you think mark hyung is a bit weird?"

 

yeah, he was. 

 

"what are you talking about jeno?"

 

"really he was looking at you from time to time"

 

oh, you noticed that?

 

"i didn't notice that"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"i think jaemin's sick"

 

"what are you talking about?"

 

"he kept on holding he's chest. i really think his sick"

 

"are you a doctor or something mark?"

 

"hyuck i do the same"

 

oh, right. 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

< next >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw if you have questions or what suggestions feel free to dm me in my twt @_royalnana thankuwu c:


	8. < seven >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for these oh so very late reply TAT i hope you're still enjoying my story huhu ㅠㅠ

📱

 

 

"it's attacking again" breathes in deep.

"what did you do this time?"

"i didn't do anything." breathes in again. 

"then why are you having an attack?"

that made him silent. he really actually didn't do anything. it was so sudden. he was just sitting down and few minutes after, he started breathing abnormally. he's having an attack. 

"give me my bag. please." those came out breathily. 

the former immediately took his bag and gave it to him. 

he took out a some kind of air refiller and quickly put it inside his mouth. 

after a few puffs, his breathing became normal. 

"j.."

"don't call me that"

putting back his stuff inside his bag, he faced his friend. "i'm fine now"

"no, you're not. stay here"

"where are you going?"

"i'm calling hyung"

"nO, WAIT"

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

sitting up on his bed, jaemin opened his eyes. he looked at the alarm clock placed on table beside his bed. 5:30am was displayed on it. he woke up 30 minutes before his alarm. 

standing up from his bed slowly, jaemin eyed renjun who's still sleeping on the ned beside his. well, maybe breakfast is for him to make.

jaemin starts sprinting out their room, yawning, while holding his phone and another hand on his hair to ruffle. 

just a typical normal day until his phone suddenly sound up.

 

 

from: j*no  
pretty, good morning~ i'm outside your house.

 

 

at first glance, jaemin didn't mind it and just shrugged it off but after realizing what was the message about. "jeno's outside?" 

he quickly went back to his amd renjun's shared room. "injun, injun, rED RED RED!!" 

standing up from his bed, renjun grabbed a broom that was standing beside his bed and hold it tight as if it was a sword. "where is he?! wHERE?!"

"really, jun?" 

eyeing jaemin, he put back the broom where it was placed. "what do you want? it's still early." a yawn came out in between. 

"jeno's outside"

"then go get him"

jaemin's eyes widen. he's not deaf yet right? is what he was hearing right? real?

"are you serious?"

rolling his eyes, renjun went outside with jaemin tailing behind. "do i look like i'm kidding?"

sighs. the world's getting crazy. "not that i don't get it but really i don't get it. hello i'm here?"

"hi"

"rENJUN"

"what??"

messing his hair, jaemin looked at the tablet hanging by the wall, a lee jeno displayed in his muscle tee shirt, sweaty. jaemin felt his cheeks heat up. why is it suddenly hot. "he didn't know that we live in the same apartment. he might think other things if he saw us here together."

rolling his eyes, renjun sat down on the couch. "i don't get your point. we can just say that you're here for sleepover or what? why are you even so concern of what jeno will think?" leaning away from the couch, renjun eyed jaemin. "are you starting to like him?"

coughing out of nowhere, jaemin cleared his throat. "who likes who? stop talking nonsense." looking back at the tablet, jeno was staring at it intently. "okay, i'll let him in"

"easy, good."

jaemin walks towards the door of the house, slowly gripped on the door knob, jumps for a little when he heard the door bell rung. opening the door, jaemin looked up and saw jeno with his eyes wide. 

"jaemin?"

series of scenarios and what ifs and such came rushing on jeno's mind. what was jaemin doing in renjun's apartment? aren't they just friends? what if it's just their act? what if they re really together?

"hey jeno"

looking behind jaemin, he saw a meal, i mean, he saw renjun with his other collarbone exposed as the other end of his shirt fell down his shoulder. he looked back at jaemin and saw that the younger's hair messed up. 

 

 

did i disturbed something?

 

 

"nothing happened. jaemin here just had sleepover"

with jeno nodding his head. jaemin sighed in relief, glad that jeno bought it. "come in jeno" the boy did what he was told. 

looking around, jeno saw some photo frames hanging and placed on top of a cabinet. it was jaemin and renjun's pictures. they have known each other since they were young, jeno thought. 

"here's coffee jeno" jaemin placed down a cup of coffee on the glass table in the middle of the living room before sitting beside renjun. 

jeno sat on a single couch, in front of the two. "thanks" 

jaemin's forcing himself not to look at jeno but the boy was the exact meaning of distraction. every movement he does, his muscle flexes. heaven?

 

 

what am i even thinking? 

 

 

"not to be rude but, why are you here jeno?" renjun decided to spoke up since the two with him didn't look like thy were planning to talk first. 

sipping a bit of the coffee, jeno placed down the cup on the table. "i just finished jogging when i happened to passed by here in the building so i just decided to pay a visit or what."

nodding his head, renjun leaned his head to jaemin's shoulder. he still wants to sleep but the other two with him doesn't look like they want him to. jaemin holding his hand tight and jeno looking at him from time to time like as if renjun would disappear any moment. 

taking another sip from his cup, jeno noticed jaemin holding renjun's hand while he's looking anywhere but jeno. "jaemin, what's wrong?" 

renjun pulled himself away from jaemin to look at the younger. "is something wrong nana?"

hating the attention giving to him, jaemin just nod his head and stood up. "i'll go to the kitchen now and cook." and went to the kitchen without sparing jeno a look. 

"what's wrong with him?" jeno's eyes followed jaemin's figure as the younger enter the kitchen. 

renjun rested completely on the couch as if jeno's not there. "he's like that every morning. no need to worry." before yawning. 

 

 

i am not worried though, jeno thought.

 

 

a complete silence surrounded the two with renjun almost falling asleep and jeno who's just staring at the beautiful simple sight displayed in front of him. 

"renjun"

the said boy only hummed for an answer. 

sighing, jeno hesitated if he will continue his sectence but nonetheless, he leaned closer to the table. "you know that i like you right?" 

jeno waited for the other to answer but after a few seconds, a snore was heard and when he moved closer to renjun, jeno noticed that the slightly older boy was fast asleep. 

fixing the smaller's hair, jeno let out a smile at how cute renjun was while sleeping. "sleep well, pretty"

jaemin went out of the kitchen to tell the other two that breakfast was ready. yes, that fast. he made it that fast for he doesn't want to be outdated from the two that was only in the other side of the wall. well that's his reason. 

but as soon as he went out of the kitchen, he saw jeno leaning in to renjun who's laying down the couch. what was he trying to do? 

"sleep well, pretty" 

 

oh, renjun was sleeping. thank goodness. 

 

 

wait, what?

 

 

jaemin meant he was thankful that renjun was sleeping or else he would end up seeing the two make out and that's the least thing he wanted to see early in the morning. 

"jeno"

the said boy looked up and saw jaemin standing by the couch. leaning away from renjun, jeno cleared his throat and sat back on the single couch as he finished his coffee. 

"breakfast is ready." jaemin didn't mean to just say that but he was hoping that jeno would get the idea that he wad inviting him to join them. 

but brave of him to assume. "then i'll get going now. it's already passed six and i still need to prepare as well." standing up, jeno fixed his shirt and pants. 

"but you can join us really, i'll just wake renjun up and we can eat breakfast together." jaemin motioned to move renjun but a hand stopped his arm from doing so and felt an electric wave as he felt the touch, quickly moving and pulling his hand away from jeno. 

"just let him sleep first, i think he needs it. you can just eat breakfast later and obviously without me but that's fine." patting jaemin's shoulder who slightly flinched from the contact. "i'll get going now. thanks for the coffee by the way jaem."

jaemin didn't move an inch even after jeno left their apartment. not until renjun woke up and shook the younger from his thoughts. "what are you doing there? did jeno left already?"

looking at renjun, jaemin nod his head lightly. "breakfast is ready. go eat first while i prepare." 

walking up to their shared room, jaemin can't help but think at how he behaved when jeno was with them. he's usually not like that. he doesn't care about jeno. at all. well not until now. 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

< next >


	9. < eight >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i wont get mindblock again TAT i want to finish thissss~ ㅠㅠ

📱

 

 

 

 

 

"let's do the courting now"

jaemin jumped from his seat when someone suddenly whispered in his ear. 

looking at his side, he saw jeno sitting down on his chair and looking at him desperately. "what do you mean?"

looking around, jeno reassured that no one was listening to his conversation with jaemin especially renjun who's just few tables away from them. "i want to court renjun starting now. later or when just today."

"why are you deciding so sudden? renjun will not go anywhere or what." jaemin leaned back on his seat and watched jeno ruffle his hair. 

"i saw renjun with someone earlier, this time not the tall guy, another student. they were having fun." 

they were having fun. meaning renjun was laughing with that guy he was with and trust me jeno really didn't like the sight. 

jaemin scoffed. is renjun trying to act like something or he's numb?

"so you're telling me that you want to start courting renjun because you are jealous, jeno?"

looking away from jaemin, jeno roamed his eyes around the classroom. "not jealous like jealous, but yeah you can say that." looked down and played with hid phone. "i just want people to know that renjun is mine and mine alone." 

jaemin sighed and didn't care about the ting feeling inside his chest. he needed to lecture the boy sitting beside him for a moment. "well bruh, he's not yours. no one owns renjun. even me, i don't own him. he owns himself." half telling lie. 

messing his hair again, jeno sighed then looked up at jaemin. "that's why i'm going to court him so i can own him. jaemin please." he then held the younger's hand, pleading. 

jaemin looked at their hands on the table. was it bad to say that he was enjoying the boy holding his hand?

 

 

wait. nO.

 

 

 

"jaem please"

"okay, settle down. bring out your notebooks we will be having a short quiz." everyone whined when their homeroom teacher arrived.

"i'll tell you later" jaemin then grabbed his notebook from his bag and start scribbling the equations mr. kim was writing on the board. 

jeno just sighed and did the same although he doesn't know what to answer. he'll wait for the sake of renjun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

sitting in front of him inside a coffeeshop just in front of the school was lucas and renjun who's looking at him like he's some kind of creep person. 

well jaemin just told the couple the happenings about jeno. happenings meant the part that he told jeno he'll be helping him on courting renjun.

"and why are you telling me that just now?" renjun raised an eyebrow. 

"well i kind of forgot it already because it was weeks when i told him that and i thought he forgot it already as well." sighing, jaemin rubbed his nape. "i swear it's not my fault."

"well, yes it is yours mr. na." squinting at his best friend, renjun crossed his arms on his chest. "so what are you going to do now?"

"how about telling that jeno guy the truth?" lucas suggested out of nowhere that was immediately turned down by the two. "nO"

renjun and jaemin looked at each other. "well it's too early for that. something fun is just about to happen." lucas eyed renjun aftear hearing his side but shrugged it off and telling himself to just ask the younger later on. 

"how about you jaem? why not yet?" jaemin looked at lucas when the older mentioned his name. 

why? that's jaemin's question as well. yeah before he felt guilty about playing with jeno and acting like renjun just like the latter wanted him to. he also decided to just tell jeno the truth but then again renjun stopped from doing so. but now, why did he say no? was it because he was already enjoying the play? was it because he liked the fact that jeno was talking to him? was it because he finally felt like loved again? or was it..

"i don't want to hurt him"

a mumble left jaemin which the couple didn't able to catch. 

"what was it jaem?"

jaemin just shook his head to lucas and just told the older that he was just having fun with the act they were playing. 

 

 

lies. 

 

 

"so back to the topic, should i tell him or just agree?"

lucas just shrugged his shoulders and let the smaller one beside him decide for them. "just agree to him. but don't worry xuxi, i won't really entertain him, hm?" patting his partner's cheek lightly which the older nod a head. 

jaemin almost cooed at the display of the two but gladly stopped himself. "i'm getting diabetes. please stop."

the older let out a laugh while the smaller boy pouted his lips at his best friend. "why don't you look for the one then jaem?" 

the questioned boy fake puked at the term. the one? ew. 

"he's waiting for jeno." renjun calmly spat out. 

jaemin's act stopped when he heard his best friend. "what are you talking about? shut up huang renjun" 

"oops. sorry, it accidentally slipped out from my mouth." but really the apology wasn't even sincere. 

"i'm out" jaemin grabbed his stuffs and went out of the shop, of course with the annoying couple's laugh ringing his ears. 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

walking around the flower shop, jaemin and jeno was looking for a perfect flowers for a bouquet to give to renjun. 

yeah just as what renjun told him, jaemin told jeno that they can start the courting tomorrow. the older even complain and said he wanted it today but jaemin told him that it's tomorrow or never. jeno just shut his mouth up. 

"what do you think of this jaem?" looking at where jeno was, he saw the other holding a different flowers that was complementing with each other. he didn't see any bouquet display in the shop. 

"it's cool. where did you get that?"

it was actually really beautiful. how the flowers stand next to each other. it was perfect. jaemin loved it but reminded himself that it wasn't for him but for his best friend. 

looking at the flowers, jeno smiled at himself. "i arranged it myself. i like the colors and i think it's the perfect definition of simple yet elegant." fixing again the flowers that was not aligned well.

jaemin walked towards jeno as he stare at the bouquet. "yeah, you're right. but you know how to arranged flower bouquets? how?" 

"my uncle has a flower bouquet and i part time there every summer. i just got used to it as time pass and now i love being surrounded by flowers. wait that sounded weird." 

 

it sounds cool for me though.

 

 

jaemin shaked his head and walked outside. "go and pay for it. renjun would love those flowers." i love those already.

nodding, jeno smiled and quickly payed the flower bouquet he arranged himself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"flowers?"

"check"

"card?"

"check"

"chocolates?"

"check"

"self?

"check"

"okay you're good to go"

jaemin pat jeno's head like he's a kid. 

they were standing behind the lockers of the juniors where their respective lockers where placed. they were just waiting for renjun to come to the lockers then jeno's good.

"but i'm nervous"

jaemin rolled his eyes. even though he knew that this will be all an act for him and renjun, he can't help but facepalm. "do you really wanna court renjun or not?"

"i do"

"then go! renjun's there already" 

jeno peeked by the sides of the lockers and saw renjun entering his passcode on his locker. it was a perfect chance to approach renjun, jeno just can't slipped this chance away.

fixing himself, jeno held the flower bouquet with a card on it and a box of chocolates tight as he walked towards the older. 

"renjun"

the said boy looked from his locker and saw jeno standing beside him with courting starter pack. he was really serious on courting then.

"here for you" jeno handed the bouquet and chocolates to renjun who accepted it with a smile on his face. 

"thank you"

jeno remembered the lines he practiced with jaemin earlier in the classroom. "i'm going to court you now. i'm not asking for a permission. it's a statement and not a question." looking straight at the smaller's eyes. 

"oh is that so." renjun nod his head and looked back at the things he was holding. closing his locker with his other hand, renjun smiled at the boy standing in front of him just as then, he saw jaemin walking away from the lockers, with his head low, through jeno's shoulders. "i'll get going now, jeno. thank you for this." motioning at the flowers and chocolates. 

jeno only nod his head even though he was confused with renjun's action and just watched renjun disappear from his sight before jumping high and a loud yES was heard inside the lockers. 

walking back to where him and jaemin waited earlier, he saw jaemin walking away from the buidling. he was already far from the building so it would be tiring if he would run towards the younger. 

"nA JAEMIN"

and the said boy must've heard him, wave his hand up as if waving at jeno and thumbs up to tell he did a good job but didn't turn or stop from walking. 

jeno just smiled and went back to grabbed his stuffs as well and went back to their classroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

meanwhile..

 

 

 

 

"jaemin, can we have talk?" 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

< next >


	10. < nine >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a bullying scene here, warning in case u might get triggered. i didnt put the a trigger warning since its only one scene but still. i hope u enjoy reading! ♡

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"i don't have any idea of what you are talking about"

 

 

 

looking away, jaemin sighed as he played with his fingers. 

 

 

 

 

sitting before him were donghyuck and mark. earlier donghyuck asked the younger if they can talk for a moment but he didn't tell jaemin that mark was coming as well. 

 

mark noticed how tensed jaemin was. he looked at donghyuck beside him who looked back at him and nodded. 

 

leaning in on the table, mark threw his gaze on the younger who was still looking outside the glass wall of the coffeeshop. "jaemin, you shouldn't get afraid of others knowing that. you should even tell the people around you about that so they will know what to do, so they can help you. i do have one, jaem. i would completely understand you and i can help you."

 

jaemin looked at the older. gulping, he sat straight as he glance at donghyuck. "if i say i do have asthma, will you judge?"

 

"what are you talking about? of course not, why are you saying that?" it was donghyuck who talked this time.

 

jaemin looked away as he remembered that horrible experience he always wanted to forget. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"weak!"_

 

 

 

 

_"do you want air huh huh"_

 

 

 

 

_just give me my inhaler please..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"you want this, this inhaler huh?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_the 6th grader na jaemin looked up from staring down on the dirty ground when the other kid threw his inhaler on the ground and start stepping and kicking on it._

 

_"no, no" jaemin then started breathing heavily and shortly. he clutched on his chest as his unoccupied hand went to reach for his abused inhaler but before he could reach for it, the other bully kid kicked it away from him. jaemin saw how his inhaler on a dirty puddle._

 

 

 

 

 

_no, i should get it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_breathing heavily, jaemin tried to stand up from being dumped on the ground when the smaller but indeed the leader of the group that's bullying jaemin pushed him back on the ground. feeling himself pushed back on the ground, jaemin clutched his chest even tighter._

 

_squating in front of jaemin, daegang took a handful of jaemin's hair and pulled it, making a sound left jaemin's mouth._

 

_"where do you think are you going?"_

 

_"i in inhaler-" jaemin wasn't able to complete his sentence when the boy pulled his hair back again._

 

 

 

 

 

_" what do you think are you doing?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_daegang and the other two bullies shot their look at the new comer who spoke up while jaemin took the chance to crawl towards his inhaler and quickly wiped the dirt off from it and puff it in his mouth. gladly, it didn't break after all those stepping and kicking daegang made. it's the fourth inhaler he got this month alone, although an inhaler lasts for like a week or two._

 

_"oi huang, you're here again"_

 

_jaemin looked back at the bullies, after getting his breathe normally back, who were standing before the small boy he didn't know who._

 

_the small boy crossed his arms on his chest and looked up at the taller bully in front of him._

 

_"is this all you can do? bullying and getting others belongings? really han daegang?" rolling his eyes, renjun looked at jaemin then back at daegang as he secretly gestured his hand on his back for jaemin to move and run away._

 

_jaemin saw that and did as what he was told, secretly and slowly crawl and run away from the scene._

 

_after a few minuted of running, jaemin then stopped from running, panting. taking deep breathes, he took a sit on a nearest bench._

 

_for the nth time jaemin escaped from those bullies han daegang and company with the help of that still unknown small kid. he may look so small but he's really intimidating. the glares he gave everyone that annoys him and bullies him for being small, it's sharper than those sharpened pencils you've used. he only knew the boy by the face for he always come whenever jaemin's being bullied, he didn't know the boy's name either the small boy's class._

 

_but it's still a puzzle to jaemin why the other helps him out, it's like he has a radar that tells him that there's someone bullying jaemin. nonetheless, jaemin's grateful of him for always saving him._

 

_"how's your inhaler?"_

 

_jaemin jumped on his sit when someone suddenly spoke up. looking on his side, he saw his savior. he just nodded his head. "it's fine.."_

 

_sighing, the small boy faced jaemin after messing his hair. "can you just, like, stick with me? that was like the nth time i saw you being bullied by han daegang and those idiot friends of his. i understand that you have asthma and needed an open space so you won't get suffocated but atleast don't roam around alone in these enormous school of ours."_

 

_jaemin looked up from hanging his head low. "eh?"_

 

_"eh? eh really? i'm out there being worried of your weak self being bullied again but eh?" jaemin was confused of how the other boy reacted._

 

_"i don't even know who you are but i'm thankful that you kept on helping me everytime i'm being bullied." jaemin then bowed his head lightly, showing that he was indeed grateful. wait don't get jaemin wrong, he may be weak but he kind of can sass around._

 

_"huh. listen na jaemin. i am huang renjun. renjun. and this renjun wants you to stick with him so you won't get bullied again. understand?" renjun shaked jaemin's shoulders as he eyed the younger sternly._

 

_it made jaemin's puzzle even more mixed and difficult to solve._

 

_"why are you doing this? why are you helping me?" jaemin didn't realize how he voiced his questions in mind out loud._

 

_those questions stopped renjun from shaking too much. for a small boy, he was strong._

 

_"don't think about this too much. i just don't want to see you get bullied again and again." renjun then stood up from his sit, inserting his hands on his pocket. "let's go now, i'll walk you to your room." and start walking ahead._

 

_jaemin secretly smiled. well, he can say that he already have a friend right? first friend._

 

_just as when jaemin stood up, an arm was wrapped around his shoulders making him tensed up. "how dare you run away even though we're not yet done?"_

 

_jaemin shut his eyes tight, he kept on ranting renjun's name on his head as if sending telepathy but he just hope that._

 

_"give me your inhaler" clutching on his inhaler inside his pocket, jaemin opened his eyes._

 

_he didn't move any muscle that frustrated daegang. "why aren't you doing anything? give me your inhaler!"_

 

_the shout made jaemin panicked, he quickly give daegang the inhaler he was holding tightly._

 

_"as expected from na jaemin, a soft and weak one. so fragile." daegang then patted jaemin's head before pushing the latter on the ground. he leave jaemin there with his friends laughing out loud._

 

_jaemin just hugged his knees closer to his chest. what will he tell his mother now about the inhaler, for the fourth time?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"it went like that throughout the whole school year of my 6th grade. he only stop bullying me if he already get my inhaler and start bullying me again if he heard that i got a new one. i don't really get why he was so obssess on getting my inhaler everytime."

 

mark crossed his arms on his chest. "based on the price of a typical inhaler, it's quite expensive. maybe that daegang guy sell it to whoever to turn it into money. did he just tell you to give him your inhaler?" donghyuck nod his head, agreeing on the question thrown. 

 

jaemin shook his head. "he got to the point that he hurt me physically because i was being so hardheaded on not giving him my inhaler. i got home with black eyed and blooded lips. renjun was there as well and he was so angry when he saw me. that was also the time when he suggested to my mother that we should transfer to another school, away from those bullies. that's when we got here in seoul and enrolled on the school near our apartment. renjun and i share the same apartment until now. he insisted it saying that i may get bullied again."

 

"that's great. atleast renjun would be there if you have attacks or like he said, you being bullied again. are you still having an attack or your asthma stopped already?" mark who leaned in on the table. 

 

"my asthma didn't attacked when we transferred here not until that time when we guys saw each other in the mall. jeno and i watched a horror movie. i think it triggered my asthma for i get surprised easily, that was also why i kept on holding my chest and breathing deeply. the night of that day, i suddenly got attacked when i was sitting on my bed. glad renjun woked up or else i wasn't able to survive."

 

frowning, donghyuck held jaemin's hand that was resting on the table earning a look from mark but he didn't know that. "stop exaggerating na jaemin. don't ever mention that won't survive thingy ever again. i'll get mad at you, really." 

 

jaemin chuckled at donghyuck and held donghyuck's hand with his other hand, and now earning a look from mark but he, as well, didn't know that. "don't worry hyuck. i don't think my asthma will attack these coming days. i'll just need to step away from stress and just think of rainbows and butterflies." before letting out his healing smile that donghyuck mirrored. 

 

seeing his sun smile, i mean, seeing both jaemin and donghyuck looking fine already, mark cleared his throat to get the attention of the two. "just remember that we are always here if you need us jaemin okay?" 

 

jaemin smiled at mark and nodded his head. "thank you hyung. this talk eased my head for little bit." 

 

"why is there something wrong?" 

 

jaemin looked at his phone when it sounded up. letting go of donghyuck's hands, jaemin grabbed his phone to read the message. 

 

 

 

 

from: j*no

i hope you like the flowers i gave you earlier, i arranged them myself altogether ^^ have a good day pretty ♡

 

 

 

 

yeah, something's wrong..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

< next >

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special mention to han daegang, thank you for guesting my love XD


	11. < ten >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjooooy c;

📱

 

 

 

it was been a week since jeno started courting renjun. the older may act weird, like just receiving the flowers, card and such that jeno gives him without saying anything and jusy thank you, but jeno didn't bother to think of that and just continued courting renjun. 

it was also been a week since jeno got to talked to jaemin properly. the boy was quite busy for he was doing their project that was meant to be worked by two persons but jeno was busy courting and impressing renjun that he forgot about the project that made jaemin just do it alone. the only time that they can talk about stuffs, like renjun, was if they were inside the classroom but jaemin always tells jeno to listen to the teacher in front or else he will really end up being a student buddy. yeah, they bump into each other in the hallways but even in the hallways, it's just a short time because the younger always excuse himself saying he needed to go to the bathroom or a teacher asked to do something or he needed to go home already. jeno was confused, was jaemin avoiding him? of course, jaemin won't. why would he avoid jeno? right?

sitting in his usual spot, jeno looked at his side. jaemin's bag was there but the owner was nowhere to be found. 

"where did he go, i need to ask him want other things renjun like" roaming his eyes around the classroom, jeno looked for jaemin who entered the classroom, smiling widely and laughing with one of their classroom.

jeno smiled at him, trying to catch the younger's attention but bold of him to assume. jaemin went straight to that classmate's seat and continued chatting. 

 

 

okay, what?

 

 

why was jaemin there? jeno thought

 

 

a sound came out from nowhere, signifying the students that the classes will start. jeno saw jaemin stood up from sitting with their classmate before bidding a good bye, as if they won't see each other inside the classroom, and went to sit on his chair, beside jeno. 

jaemin didn't look when he took a sit beside the boy who he not-so-noticed that was looking, or more like staring at him. the boy beside him was doing a good job on courting his best friend. let's just say he's happy for him. although it was all an act. 

"jaemin"

looking at his side, jaemin acted like he was surprise. "oh jeno, you're here already. i didn't saw you there" he the displayed a smile. you guys decide whether it's fake or real. 

"yeah, i am already here." jeno found jaemin's action awkward and weird. but he just shrugged it off and just ask the younger his real motive. "does renjun like any other stuff more than flowers, chocolates and hand written cards?" 

to tell you the truth, renjun actually found those things no fun. he just go with the flow. it was actually jaemin's thing. jaemin likes bouquet flowers, chocolates, and especially hand written cards but he haven't experienced courting so he just imagined that he was the one being courted by jeno. 

 

 

wait, what?

 

 

well of course he won't admit to himself and just think that it was a starter pack of courting someone. not his ideal courting. 

 

 

"renjun likes this stuff toy named moomin. he likes it so much. he loves it. he actually have a cabinet filled with moomin stuffs."

this time jaemin told jeno the truth. even for just this time, he told the older a truth and not a lie. 

"really? i never thought renjun can be that childish and cute." jaemin looked at jeno who was dreamily smiling at nowhere. 

believe me, jeno was looking so weird and crazy but why does it look so good and fresh in jaemin's eyes? 

it was like jaemin was looking on a moving art posted on a art gallery. the art looked so beautiful as he smile and laugh dreamily. jaemin was at these point of buying the moving art, but sadly he can't. 

"thank you for telling me jaem. you're the best friend ever!" 

 

 

friend.

 

 

huh.

 

 

"okay settle down everyone. sorry i am late." everyone did as what their homeroom teacher said, "how's your project going?" 

jeno got alarmed. project? what project? jeno looked up and started using his brain for a moment to think of what project mr. kim was talking about. 

"don't think about it too much. i'm almost done with it." jeno turned his head to jaemin when the younger suddenly spoke. what was jaemin talking about?

"ah right! the paired project. how the hell did i forget about that?" jeno then messed his hair but quickly fixed it as he still needs to look good later on when he meet renjun. though we all know that he can go outside or anywhere without showering for a week and still he would look good. 

 

you're focus with renjun, that's why. "i'll still put your name, don't worry." jaemin looked at jeno and showed a small smile. 

 

which jeno, of course, didn't notice at all. "really? you're the best na jaemin!" he then started shaking jaemin. he may be thought that he was not that strong when obviously, it was the opposite. 

jaemin just nodded his head and told jeno to listem to mr. kim who was scolding a student whom he heard from the other's pair that wasn't helping a thing. 

lucky for jeno, jaemin wasn't going to tell mr. kim that he didn't lend a hand even a single thing for the project. guess why.

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"jaemin can i have your number?"

there they were, looking around on a moomin stuff store. jaemin didn't actually agree on going with jeno but the older was stubborn and doesn't accept a no from the younger, he pulled jaemin with him and there.

"why so sudden?" jaemin can't help but ask. they where not so close, why would jeno ask for his number. 

jeno shrugged and grabbed a moomin that was a medium stuff. "i just want to. can't i have it? we're now friends right?" 

 

friends. 

 

 

bij.

 

 

looking away from jeno, jaemin nodded his head slowly. "o oh yeah. y you're right." 

"so give me your number now." 

how the heck would i give you my number if you already have it? 

"i'll give it to you later. just go pay for anything you like to give renjun." jaemin stepped out from the store and secretly looked for a store that sells what he was looking for. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"where did you go?"

walking towards jeno, jaemin has his hands inside his pocket. "just there," eyeing the moomin around jeno's arms, "renjun will like that" 

"right? i am so proud of myself." jeno was smiling proudly as he was looking at the moomin stuff. he was looking like a proud father to his son that graduated. 

"ah! give me your number" 

"you're still at it?" i thought you forgot about it already. 

"of course. what do you think of me, dumbo?" fishing out his phone from his pocket, jeno lended jaemin his phone, "here"

jaemin just accepted the phone after sighing. he typed down his phone number and gave it back to jeno who looked at it first before looking suspiciously at jaemin. he decided to dial it, " lemme call" 

jaemin's eyes widen when he saw jeno calling his number. what will he do now?

feeling his phone vibrated on his pocket, jaemin fished it out and saw 'pabo' displayed. "it is ringing, stop calling now"

"answer it!"

"what? we're like just standing next to each other here?" 

"just do it!" 

rolling his eyes towards jeno, jaemin slide the answer button displayed on the screen then placed it on his ear. "satisfied?"

he heard jeno laughed on the other line. can he record it and make it as his ringtone? 

 

"let's go now. renjun might be waiting for me." jeno ended the call before placing it on his back pocket. jaemin did the same.

following jeno behind, jaemin was still looking at jeno's wide back. jeno do really have a broad shoulders that you shouldn't compare to renjun. 

jaemin shook his thoughts away. renjun was an old man trapped in a small boy's body. small and baby body. he shouldn't say something like that towards the boy. renjun is scary. 

"are you coming with me in the lockers?" jaemin snapped out from his thought when he heard jeno talked. 

 

 

lockers? him with renjun and jeno? see how cringy jeno is? no no.

 

 

jaemin just shook his head for an answer, "i still need to finish our project." 

"oh right. i'll just message you later and tell you what happened okay?" jeno waved at jaemin as he continue to enter the familiar corner towards the lockers. jaemin was contemplating if he would wave back his hand or nah. 

it was already late when he waved back and instead of jeno, jaemin accidentally waved at someone he didn't know but he was guessing that he was around he's age. jaemin placed down his hand immediately when he saw the boy smiled and waved at him back. jaemin just smiled awkwardly before bowing slightly and slowly walked away from the building. 

not knowing how the other boy smiled at him. "na jaemin" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

< next >


	12. < eleven >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant update two chapters for today cos i really want to update now but my brain wont cooperate and i am lazy idk,, anw i hope u enjoy thissss c:

📱

 

 

"thank you for this jeno" 

smiling as he held the moomin stuff, renjun turned around and was ready to walk away from jeno when the latter held his arm, stopping him from walking. 

turning his head at jeno, renjun lightly removed his arm from jeno's hand. "do you still have something to say?" 

looking down on his hand, jeno sighed before raising his head to renjun. "i know i'm still courting you for a week." jeno stood up straight, "but can i ask you a question?" 

renjun faced jeno fully as he put down the stuff he was holding. "what is it?" 

 

 

"do i have a chance?" 

 

 

it was just a week since jeno started courting renjun. but he tried doing everything jaemin told him to court renjun, he bought him lunch and ate with him, jaemin and donghyuck. he did everything, he only wanted the perfect things for renjun. the boy deserved every little thing in the world and jeno would gladly give it all to renjun. but he just wanted an assurance. 

 

 

"what do you mean?" 

 

 

"i don't know if you don't like me or you're just like this to your suitors or what, but you haven't really talked properly to me ever since i started courting you. well except for those thank yous you threw at me. don't think that i am asking for too much 'cause i am all fine with it, i'm just curious why." 

 

sighing, renjun looked at jeno straight to his eyes. well, let's end this play shall we, "not to be rude or what and to tell you all honestly, i don't see me being with you in the near future. you don't have a chance. and it's bad for me of still accepting your gifts like this," lifting up the moomin stuff he was holding. "i'm just accepting those so your efforts won't get to any waste. so the money that you spend on buying those stuffs won't just enter the trash bin. i think we need to know each other more, jeno. i'm sorry but i think you need to stop courting me. i am so sorry." 

 

jeno didn't move any muscle, even a flinch. he didn't expect what he just heard. well jeno was kind of wishing that he has a chance. he felt a bit, just a bit, chance everytime he messages the boy. he felt that the boy was enjoying his time with him when they talk thru message. 

 

jeno's feelings now was like a stack of jenga that was pushed and collapsed, and it wasn't accidentally at all. 

 

"but we can still be friends though. i wanna know more about the new friend of my best friend jaemin." letting out a small smile, renjun hand over the moomin stuff back to jeno. "and i think you should keep this with you. don't throw that okay? i'm trying my best here not to get that, i love moomin you know." 

 

and that was the only time when jeno got his sense back. "then bring this with you. i bought this for you so you should have it." handing back the moomin stuff but renjun shook his head with his hands. 

 

"no no, you keep that. you're making me look like a bad person if i'm still going to accept that, so keep it okay?" patting jeno's shoulder, renjun gripped on his books he was holding with his other hand, "again, i'm so sorry jeno. i didn't mean to make you feel that we have a chance. it's my fault." 

 

looking at the stuff on his hand, jeno sighed. "it's not your fault and i understand you pret- i mean renjun, renjun. i'm sorry for disturbing you the past days. thank you as well." 

 

"i'll go ahead now" renjun let out a smile even though the boy who was standing in front of him had his head low before turning his head and walked to the opposite wing of jeno. 

 

jeno still had his head low after minutes of renjun leaving. he didn't know what to feel. he actually didn't know what to do now. should he go home? or go out and unwind? 

 

but he surely felt the unfamiliar ache in his heart that it felt like someone was punching it, inserting needles on it. it felt so strange yet so painful.

 

jeno didn't even notice how a tear slipped his eye. 

 

 

"is this what they call heartaches?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

hearing a ruffling sounds on the other line, jaemin got alarmed. what was jeno doing? it's so late, why the hell was he still up?

he was about to speak when he heard the other line went, "hic"

"jeno, are you drunk?" he was actually doing deduction through hearing. sounds of glasses touching, plastic packs like food wrappers were heard on the other line, "lee jeno"

jaemin heard jeno giggle, "me drunk? no no, i still, hic, need one more, hic, year to drink okay? hic, like you" then giggles again. 

 

yeah, he was drunk. 

 

jaemin sighed and shaked his head. he was right that he still have a year before he could drink an alcohol but jaemin too was sure that jeno was drunk, "did something happen? why are drinking?" 

he didn't heard jeno spoke. jaemin thought that the person on the other line fell asleep while talking to him but minutes after, he heard a breathy sound from the other line. "j-jaem" 

jaemin sat up on his bed almost immediately, not caring if he woke up renjun on the process, "jeno? are you crying?" 

 

"j-jaem, can y-you come here?" 

 

nodding his head, jaemin stood up from his bed then head outside, quickly grabbing his wallet, keycard and a coat "i'm on my way"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

mess. that was what welcomed jaemin when he entered jeno's apartment. bottle of alcoholic drinks were scattered on the floor, bunch of chips were also there but gladly they were closed or else jaemin will end up cleaning them all 'til the next morning. 

walking side to side, jeno led jaemin to the living room where more bottles of alcohols were found. "sit down jaemin, hic, let's have fun!" 

removing his coat, jaemin eyed jeno who was now back on his usual side, well plus the drunk side, of course. he wasn't crying when jaemin arrived, more like smiling brightly when he saw jaemin. he didn't know if jeno was just playing with him but there were dry tears on jeno's cheeks so that could be an evidence that the drunk boy did cry. 

jeno was about to buttoms up the bottle of soju when jaemin grabbed it before he could. "give me, hic, that back!?" 

jeno was paler than jaemin so the red spot on jeno's face was really visible that it even looked like he applied blushed on. but jaemin knew better, jeno had enough. there were so many empty bottles so jaemin thought jeno drunk so much already. "that's enough"

"but i still want to drink" jeno then starts whining. he still wanted to drink, why was jaemin stopping him. "i shouldn't have made you come here" still grabbing the bottle from jaemin. 

jeno went closer to jaemin to reached for the bottle. too close for jaemin's liking that he pusher the drunk boy not so hard, it just made jeno fall down on the floor beside the end of the couch, "oUCH"

massaging his back that hit the hand rest of the couch, jeno squinted his eyes on jaemin. "why do y'all best friends keep hurting me? hic" 

that caught jaemin's attention. best friend? him and renjun? "what do you mean?" placing down the bottle he was holding, of course, out of jeno's reach. 

"he told me, hic, to stop courting, hic, him" jeno then started sniffing. "jaemin, i like renjun so much. i want to, hic, court him. i want him to be mine" 

putting aside the ache in his chest, jaemin scooted closet to jeno and began patting the crying boy's back, "i know jeno, i know."

 

i know. to the point that i hope i didn't know. 

 

"he told me that we don't have future. hic, he told me we still need to know each other but why did he told me to stop courting him?" jeno then started crying so hard that made jaemin panicked. 

he really can't focus on you because there's someone else. "shh shh, hush now jeno." 

jaemin was trying to find words to console and comfort jeno more. he was choosing the right words to use or else the boy he was trying to comfort might end up breaking down. 

"jeno, there's always a time that you will encounter those things. there are times that the one you like, doesn't like you back." 

 

right. 

 

"but that doesn't mean it's the end of the journey, of the world. maybe it's just a hidden opportunity to new beginnings. to start new and learn from that experience." jaemin was still patting jeno's back when he realized that the boy's crying ease down. 

"are you fine now?" 

jeno looked up to jaemin, and the latter saw how jeno's eyes sparkle through the tears and the now dried tears on his cheeks. "but i like him so much jaem. so much that i don't think i can move on to this. i want to hate him but i can't find reasons to hate him." 

jaemin actually didn't expect to see this side of jeno, a drunk but totally an emotional side of jeno. "you don't have to hate renjun for this. you just need time. it will be hard at first but you will get throught it, believe me." 

running a hand through jeno's hair, jaemin saw how jeno's eyes slowly dropped close. "you better sleep now jeno." slowly placing jeno's head on the table after clearing it out and placing a pillow under jeno's head. 

after minutes passed, jaemin heard jeno's soft snores, meaning the boy was finally off to dreamland. jaemin found himself staring at the sleeping jeno beside him. jeno looked so peaceful and gentle when he was sleeping. with his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks softly, tall nose wrinkling from time to time, jaemin found jeno cute while sleeping. well, he still finds jeno cute even he's awake. 

now that jaemin was staring at jeno. he felt again the beating of his heart that he put aside awhile ago. believe jaemin or not, he tried to get rid of the certain feelings he was feeling towards the boy sleeping beside him. all those avoiding, excuses and all were done just for he could forget about the beating of his heart for jeno. but who was he kidding and not thinking of the power of love. 

 

wait, was it love? 

 

well it is for us to know and for jaemin to find out. 

 

but jaemin was sure at this one thing. he won't lie for this thing because he himself knew it. 

 

 

jaemin likes jeno and it hurts to see him like a mess because of renjun, the one jeno likes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

< next >


	13. < twelve >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its quite long compare to the other updates i made, i got carried away typing ㅋㅋ enjooy

📱

 

 

 

 

 

"lee jeno" 

 

turning to his uncle, jeno snapped out from his thoughts. "yes uncle?" 

"you know what, just rest. don't think of helping anymore. donghyuck and i can do it here." 

"uncle?!" 

"i called you here for that, not just sit there and talk to mark."

placing his phone back on his pocket after bidding a goodbye to the boy on the other side who laughed after hearing the line, donghyuck looked anywhere but his uncle."i-i am not talking to mark. and still no, jeno still needs to help. i can't do this alone with you." 

the said uncle just threw donghyuck a look that made the younger shut his mouth, but still nagging inside his head. 

"i can still work, uncle. don't worry." sighing, jeno stood up then walked towards the flowers placed on the table and started removing unnecessary stem and leaves. 

shaking his head, the uncle moved closer to his nephew and removed the flower and the pair of scissors from jeno's hands slowly then placed it on the table. "no no, i am not worried about you. i'm worried that my flowers would get stress as well if they work with you." 

jeno heard donghyuck scoffed as he was stopping himself from laughing. eyeing the younger, jeno faced his uncle. "uncle doyoung, i told you i'm okay. you're flowers won't get stress because i am not stress okay?" jeno went back to his work after grabbing the flowers and scissors. 

sighing, doyoung shaked his head and sat down on the sit next to him. "i'm sure you are but yeah i'll let this thing slide." 

"he's just sad because renjun busted him two days ago, uncle." jeno looked at donghyuck with his eyes warning the tan boy. "oops, sorry-" 

doyoung had his eyebrows raised. "what was that? you courted mr. huang, jeno? you? courting someone?" 

rolling his eyes, jeno nodded his head and continued cutting stems of the flowers. "you made it sound like i don't have the right to court someone." 

"hey, it's not like that. it's just that it's so new. you never courted someone before. and i am even surprise because you, of all people, got busted? woah" 

not that he's mocking jeno, doyoung really was surprise of what his other nephew revealed. he himself knew as well of jeno being the school's, where he worked, resident playboy. he's not just working there for nothing okay. he's not just jeno's uncle for nothing okay. 

"stop mentioning it" 

"but really though, it's not in our blood getting busted jeno. why is that?" 

"i said stop" 

"uncle, don't see it in the blood. renjun just don't like him that's why he got busted. it's not the bloods fault."

"is that so?"

donghyuck nodded, "and do you know that renjun and him doesn't have atleast five seconds conversation?"

"woah. that's bad. renjun looked like he really doesn't like jeno." doyoung faced jeno who's cutting the stems angrily,"is that why you're looking stress?"

placing the scissors and flower down on the table forcely that it made a loud sound that it startled donghyuck and doyoung, jeno gave his cousin and uncle a stern look. "i told you i'm not stress and to stop mentioning it!"

jeno then walked out from the flower shop of his uncle after grabbing his coat and phone. he needs air. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"i'm sorry" 

jeno bowed on the nth person he had bumped with. if you can see him, he was actually like a walking zombie. he was there but his heart, soul and brain wasn't present. 

"it's okay lee jeno"

raising his head on the person he bumped into, he found the boy familiar. "have i seen you before?" 

the boy let out a small smile before shrugging. "i can't say. you may or you may not?"

thinking where he saw the boy, jeno had his eyes wide and his other hand was gesturing like he wanted to say something but still trying to remember. "you are-" 

 

"j-one, let's go!" a foreign voice came out from nowhere and said the line in english. 

 

the said boy looked in front before patting jeno's shoulder. "see you in school, jeno." before walking away from jeno and went to his friends who were waiting for him. 

jeno followed the figure of the boy and was really sure that he saw him somewhere but just can't remember. 

forgetting about the scene, jeno continued walking down the street with both hands inside the pocket of his coat. jeno can't help but think how renjun just easily dropped the whole courting thing. the night before the incident, they were happily-well if you can say that, messaging each other on the phone. he had the thought of calling the older but neglected the idea and just stayed on messaging renjun. 

renjun sounded cool and plain in the messages and it didn't seem like he hated jeno. he was sounding like he was enjoying their time. 

jeno can't also help but think that what if renjun only played with his feelings? what if he just sounded like he was enjoying their time because it was fake?

 

"i love you"

 

jeno stopped on his tracks when he heard a familiar voice. turning his head from side to side, jeno's squinting eyes caught two figures, not so far away from his position, hugging. a small boy was being engulfed on a tight hug by a giant boy. 

not to eavesdrop, jeno stepped closer to take a clearer look at the two. the smaller boy pulled away from the hug to look at the giant who was hugging him. when jeno's eyes adjusted and was able to see clearly, it made him wished that his vision stayed blurry and didn't focus on the hugging couple. 

 

 

it was renjun smiling while being hugged by a certain giant boy who, he remembered, talked to renjun last time in the lockers area. "i love you too" 

 

 

and that was the second time jeno felt the unfamiliar pain that was slowly getting familiar by him. the needles were there again. the punches were being thrown again. 

 

 

oh did you hear that? it was jeno's heart breaking. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"i'm sorry"

 

"oh no, no it's okay" jaemin knelt down get his things that were dropped on the ground when he accidentally bumped into someone. he also felt the other boy, who he bumped into, and helped him fix his things. 

standing up, jaemin saw the folder containing his and jeno's project being lend by the other. "oh, thank you" 

jaemin looked up to see the one he bumped into after getting the folder, only to be met by a familiar looking guy. "wait, you're familiar" 

the other boy chuckled and had his hands behind him before letting out a smile. "you're the second person who told me that today" 

just when he saw the other boy smile, jaemin remembered where he saw him. "you were the boy who waved at me last time." jaemin sounded so excited while explaining to the other what he remembered. he was laughing, but not to the point that he looked like a mad man. "i'm sorry, i just left that time. i was actually embarassed after doing that." referring to the one time he accidentally waved at a stranger instead of waving back at jeno. 

"it's okay, you were actually cute that time. and glad that you remembered me. the other guy who said i looked familiar to him didn't remember where he saw me." the boy smiled and lend out his hand for a shake. "i'm han jisung. you can call me han." 

jaemin mirrored the smile given by the other and received his hand before shaking it. "jaemin. na jaemin" 

"i know"

jaemin confusedly looked at jisung as he retreat his hand and held the folders in his arms. "you know me?" 

nodding slowly, jisung had a playful smile displayed on his face. "you can say that" before letting out a sigh and looked around. "do you want to have coffee with me? a peace offering for bumping into you, what do you think?"

jaemin was actually finding jisung weird. how did he know jaemin? why the hell does he know him? jisung looked pretty popular with his stance although jaemin never heard about him in school. he's actually was pretty busy with finishing his paired project with jeno, he also just got back from visiting his mother in province after doing some errands and so. jaemin's pretty tired, but he heard coffee, who hates and rejects coffee? it's the luck knocking on your door, jaemin won't let it pass. 

"call!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"here is your ice americano, sir"

jaemin looked up before chuckling. it was jisung who turned out to be his long lost friend, serving their order as if he was one of the crew in the shop. 

"well thank you there good sir." cupping his glass as he chuckled. "sit down, j-one" before looking at the boy sternly. "where did you go? after befriending me? you just left?" jaemin scoffed as he playfully glare at jisung. 

jisung who took a sip from his latte, smiled. "oh, did you miss me j-two?" 

yes, they know each other. jisung turned out to be jaemin's long lost friend. well, yeah you can say it like that although they didn't met and just spend the time messaging each other. it was jisung who gave jaemin his number when they bumped into each other when jaemin was looking for a new phone with his hyung, yuta. jaemin did message him after buying his new phone and they became friends. jisung introduced himself as j-one, that's why jaemin didn't remember the latter even though they met a few times before until jisung told him so. 

frowning, jaemin placed down his glass. "after you stopped messaging me two years ago, you're calling me j-two now? how dare you" 

jisung just chuckled as his head was shaking from side to side. "you really didn't know? we were classmates last year."

that caught jaemin's attention. "what do you mean we were classmates last year?"

"well, you see mister j-two, i was classmates with you and your best friend renjun. you didn't notice me 'cause i was wearing some nerdy glasses back then and i was not loud like you." jisung teased. he missed this. 

jaemin scoffed as he pointed his chest. "me? loud? really j-one? you're the one to talk to here." he then shaked his head. "enough with that and answer this question of mine; why did you suddenly disappear? do you know how down i was when i woke up without your message, saying how good the morning was?" jisung found pouting jaemin always cute. no one can beat that.

jisung let a smile before holding jaemin's hand that's resting on the table beside his ice americano. "i'm sorry that i suddenly disappeared. we actually went to states the night i send you my last message. my parents got a new and regular job there so they decided for us to just stay there."

"it was so sudden that i didn't know how to bid my farewell to you. i just decided to left like i wasn't actually leaving and just taking a long vacation." 

jaemin was still frowning even after he heard jisung's side. you can't blame him, he was hurt when jisung disappeared like a bubble. he treated jisung as his best friend other than renjun. he made the first move to messaged the other, and it was difficult for an extra-introvert person like jaemin. his imaginations went everywhere while contemplating on pressing the send button of the message containing a simple 'hi'. jaemin thought that the boy who gave him a number would just bully him like han daegang in their previous school. but jaemin thought wrong. he became so close to jisung although they only talked and met for six months and so. 

 

"i hate you" 

 

jisung smiled when he definitely understand what the slightly older said. "i missed you too, nana" 

 

the frown on jaemin face turned upside down and went to hug the other boy. "i missed you so much, j-one" 

 

"okay okay, even though i like this position, lemme cut this scene." jisung looked at jaemin with a frown after pulling away from jaemin who's eyebrow raised on the air. "stop calling me j-one now, call me han instead." 

"why? why can't i call you j-one anymore?" 

jisung ruffled jaemin's hair earning a look from the owner of the hair. "i'm using j-one only if i have gigs or something." 

"gig? you have band? since when?" jaemin sounded excited asking the question a he went back to sit in front of jisung. 

jisung nodded his head after taking a sip from his coffee. "yeah, since we transferred in the states. i got to met a band and they were looking for a vocalist. i gave a try and viola; i am j-one of s kidz band." and then bowed at jaemin who laughed at him. 

"you look like an idiot. oh and since mister j-one is s kidz(?) band vocalist, shouldn't we have a small performance there?" jaemin wiggled his eyebrows, up and down. 

"yah, what are you talking about?" jisung looked around at the coffeeshop that have not so many customers. maybe the shop was just a bit small, that the counter area looked crowded. "there's so many people."

but jaemin may or may not have listened to him and continued cheering his name. "go, j-one! hoo!" and moved his hands like he was holding a lightstick. 

jisung just shaked his head in disbelief before clearing his throat. "i'm just going to give a glimpse." 

jaemin mocked him as he made face but then smiled and nod his head. 

 

a sound came out, but not from jisung's mouth. it was jaemin's phone. 

"oh excuse me for a moment"

jaemin grabbed his phone and saw 'pabo' displayed on the screen, calling. 

placing the phone on his ear, jaemin furrowed his eyebrows when he answered the call, he noticed how shaky the other line was.

 

"lee jeno?"

 

but jaemin didn't notice how jisung's smile slowly turned into a frown. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

< next >


	14. < thirteen >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the v v v v v v v v v v vv v late update TAT i feel horrible ohmyghadt i hope u still read this story of mine TAT enjooy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"lee jeno, why are you drinking again?" was the first that left jaemin's mouth after entering the older's house. tons of alcoholic bottles were they again. just like the other day he went there. it seems like nothing change. 

 

 

jaemin noticed jeno wasn't listening to him and didn't answer, just continued drinking soju bottle he was holding. "jeno!" 

 

 

jeno only glanced at jaemin with his tired and heavy eyes but didn't even say a single word and continued drinking. 

 

sighing, jaemin sat down beside jeno and grabbed the soju bottle jeno was about to buttom's up. "what the hell na?" 

 

"stop drinking" jaemin said sternly. 

 

"why do you even care?!" jeno scoffed and tried to get the bottle from jaemin who just shoved it even further from jeno. 

 

"excuse me lee, you made me come here." 

 

"and i am such a stupid for doing that." jeno rolled his eyes before grabbing a canned beer near him and drunk it. 

 

"jeno i said stop drinking!" 

 

 

"shut up!" jeno covered his ear that was facing jaemin as he drunk the beer he was holding.

 

 

jaemin, knowing that he can't do anything, sighed and just let jeno drink all he wants. he's already here, he can just take care of the older if he passes out. just like last time. "what happen this time?"

 

"i got cheated on"

 

 

jeno placed his can strongly down the table that it made jaemin worry about the table since it was made of glass. 

 

 

"what do you mean cheated on?" 

 

 

jeno looked at jaemin sternly that made the younger felt shivers on his back. "your damn best friend has a boyfriend yet he even let me court him."

 

 

boyfriend? jeno saw renjun and lucas together? "w what do you mean boyfriend? renjun has boyfriend?" 

 

 

raising his eyebrows to the younger, jeno faced jaemin completely. "you don't know your best friend has a boyfriend?" 

 

 

actually i do know. "i would've stopped you from courting renjun if i knew, right?" 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin. jaemin. jaemin. your lies are making another lie and another lie.

 

 

 

 

jeno drunk his beer again, "i saw them. they were displaying their attraction for each other publicly, in front of renjun's apartment. they were so close to each other. i love yous were thrown to each other." he was staring at nowhere, seeing the scene he witnessed earlier.

 

 

jaemin didn't know what to do. "i am actually fine of him dumping me. i can take the pain(?) from that. but it's different this time. he made me look like i am so desparate of him. he made me look like he is the only guy i can like. he made me look like i am stupid which i really am." 

 

 

jeno turned again to jaemin, looking at his eyes directly. "what if others knew that he already has a boyfriend but they saw me courting renjun? what would they say about me? jaemin, i still have a pride. i can't let anyone look down at me but your best friend did."

 

 

 

jaemin wasn't able to answer the other. he was practically questioning jaemin too since he was also part of making jeno like this. of hurting jeno like this. jaemin's guilt slowly eating him out. he's this near of telling jeno the truth but he can't just tell the other now since jeno was drunk and might hurt jaemin. 

 

 

jeno buttoms up his can of beer. he doesn't feel anything anymore. numb maybe? 

 

 

minutes of silence between the two, jaemin heard a sniffing from his side and when he turned his head to face it, it was jeno silently crying. again over renjun. 

 

 

jaemin wanted to hug the other. he wanted to tell the other that he's there for him. he wanted to tell the other to just love him instead of his best friend. but he can't. he just feel like if he will do that, the lies that he and renjun made will forever be a lie. he don't want that to happen. 

 

 

if jeno would love him back, he want jeno to know everything. from him portraying renjun only to the all lies they made. 

 

 

 

but jaemin doubt jeno would still be friends with him if he already know. 

 

 

 

 

just then, jaemin felt a figure hugging him, hiding himself on jaemin's broad chest. "j jaem, r remove this pain. it it really hurts. i can't feel anything but just this p pain. i i think this pain made me n numb. jaemin remove this. p please." 

 

 

 

jaemin slowly wrapped his arms around jeno and whispered, hoping jeno won't hear. "i wish i could jen. i wish i could. i will definitely take them away from you, but i just can't."

 

 

but he thought wrong. jeno looked up from his chest and jaemin saw how glossy his eyes were and how wet his cheeks were from crying. "why can't y you?" 

 

 

 

jaemin was about to answer the older when his phone sounded up. 

 

 

 

not removing jeno's hug from him, because he somehow like it like that, jaemin took his phone from his pocket and saw a message from renjun. 

 

 

 

 

from: saviour huang

where are you? it's late alr. gO HOME!

 

 

 

 

jaemin sighed, renjun changed his contact name again. saviour huang, your foot. 

 

 

"who's that?" jaemin looked back at jeno when he spoke while sniffing, looking at his phone but gladly he can only see the back of it. 

 

 

"i don't think you need to know." jaemin placed his phone on the table after locking it. 

 

 

he saw jeno frowned and grabbed the soju bottle jaemin took earlier, and emptied it in one shot. "jeno-" but jaemin was too late to scold the latter. 

 

 

"was it renjun? was he telling you to go home?" jaemin widen his eyes. how did jeno know?

 

 

jeno pulled away from jaemin and took his phone from the couch, not seeing the frown jaemin had when he pulled away. "he's also like that to me when we were still texting. everytime i tell him i'm not yet home, he would always say that i should go home already. i miss that renjun."

 

 

 

jeno, that renjun is here. beside you.

 

 

 

 

jeno leaned his head on the table, facing jaemin. "i want renjun." he then closed his eyes as tears fell from his eyes. 

 

 

jaemin witnessed how broken jeno was the past days. jeno always call him if he wanted to let out his hurting. jeno also told him that it's his first time getting busted like that. that was also jaemin thought that it really hurt a lot since it's his first. 

 

 

he felt so guilty for doing this to jeno. jaemin didn't really thought that it would end up like this. he just thought that playing as renjun would be enough. but the lies pregnated another lie and another and another. it doesn't seem like it would stop of jaemin won't do anything. 

 

 

jaemin wanted to help jeno. he even would risk getting hurt, just not jeno. 

 

 

 

caressing jeno's side head, jaemin heard the other mumble. "why can't renjun love me back? i love him so much. can he just choose me instead?" 

 

 

 

 

and those were the exact questions jaemin had in mind. why can't jeno love him back? can't jeno feel it? he love jeno so much. can he just choose jaemin instead?

 

 

 

 

"only renjun can answer that jen." jaemin didn't even notice that he spat those words.

 

 

jeno opened his heavy eyes and did something on his phone. "i'm calling him then-" 

 

 

jaemin's eyes widen. "what? no no no no!!" he tried getting jeno's phone away from him but jeno already had it on his ear as he closed his eyes. "why.."

 

 

jaemin then heard his phone rang up, getting it from the table, he saw j*no displayed on his screen, calling him. 

 

 

 

jeno, even though sleepy, manage to open his eyes and saw jaemin looking at his phone, panicking. "why is your phone ringi.." he wasn't able to complete his sentence when drowsiness invade his body and comepletely fell asleep on the table. with his phone on his ear, still calling pretty renjun. 

 

 

jaemin never let out a very very deep sigh until now. he watched his phone stopped ringing and missed call from j*no displayed on the screen after. 

 

 

 

bruh, that was so close. he never thanked all the gods before for making jeno fell asleep until now. 

 

 

jaemin looked at jeno who was sleeping peacefully on the table. he scooted closer to jeno and caressed the older's hair. 

 

 

 

"i'm sorry"

 

 

minutes of caressing jeno's hair, jaemin's eyes fell on jeno's lips. it was plump, pinkish red and pouty. jaemin was attracted. he was stopping himself to lean in but he didn't know he was doing it already until he felt his lips touched jeno's cheek. 

 

 

 

he did it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

< next >

 

 


	15. < fourteen >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my second update for today. i try updating once or twice every week. school started for me and i dont know how to manage time, my bad :( hope u enjoy!!

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

an annoying sound woke jeno up. 

 

 

 

 

"jENO LEE WAKE UP!!"

 

 

 

 

his ever lovable cousin lee donghyuck. yeah, the annoying sound. 

 

jeno rolled on his, he assumes, bed as he cover his ears to avoid the annoying sound before falling down on the floor. he was actually sleeping on the couch. 

 

donghyuck rolled his eyes and kicked jeno's feet who continued his sleep on the floor. "yah! brokenhearted wake up! stand up now! we have classes!!" 

 

 

 

 

sighing, jeno slowly sat up as he touched his head that was close to breaking. "my head hurts" 

 

 

 

"that's what you get for drinking! you're not even legal!" 

 

 

 

 

"ah hyuck shut up!! you're making my head hurt more."

 

 

 

 

 

donghyuck just rolled his eyes and sat on the single couch, watching his cousin suffer from headache.

 

he then heard jeno mumble, "what happen?"

 

"jaemin called me last night that you were drunk and brokenhearted." jaemin actually did call him, just without the last part. 

 

remembering about drinking with jaemin, jeno slowly opened his eyes and saw his cousin looking at him like he was judging him. "ah jaemin, right"

 

"move your ass now mister, i'll just give you thirthy minutes to prepare or i'll leave your drunk ass here." 

 

jeno looked around as he stood up, legs still felt weak. everything's back to normal. bottles of alcohol were not present in his apartment. "how is it so clean?" 

 

not looking away from his phone, donghyuck answered. "jaemin cleaned your place last night. call him or what and be grateful for doing that for you." 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno grabbed his phone and unlocked it. he saw his phone displaying the recent calls of his. "i called renjun? last night?" 

 

 

 

 

jeno tried to remember all the happenings last night but all he could remember was him sharing his pain with jaemin and telling the other to remove the pain he was feeling. just there and another wave of headache.

 

 

 

 

"i indeed need to call jaemin" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

going out from his apartment, jeno fished out his phone to call jaemin and walked behind donghyuck who's busy with his phone aka mark.

 

after three rings jaemin picked up his phone. "hello?" 

 

 

 

"jaem?" 

 

 

 

"yes jeno? are you fine now?" 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno placed his other hand on his pocket as he crossed the road with donghyuck. "yeah, quite fine."

 

 

 

 

"that's good. why did you call?" 

 

 

 

 

"ah, about that. i heard you cleaned my place? you didn't have to do it but thank you still."

 

 

 

 

jeno heard jaemin chuckled a little from the other line of the call, "did donghyuck told you? i told him not to tell you but  yeah, no problem." 

 

 

 

 

jeno then hummed for an answer. 

 

 

 

there was an awkward silence passed the call of the two. jaemin didn't spoke and jeno didn't know what to tell after. all he planned was thank jaemin for cleaning his place and...

 

 

 

"i'll get going no-"

 

 

 

 

"no, wait!" 

 

 

 

 

people were staring at jeno when he shouted that. donghyuck shook his head and thanked all gods that he was walking ahead from jeno. 

 

 

 

 

"what is it?" 

 

 

 

 

"i saw in my phone that i called renjun last night. did i?" 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno didn't hear anything from the other side, so he assumed the jaemin ended the call already. "jaem are you still there?"

 

 

 

 

"o oh? yeah"

 

 

 

 

"so did i call renjun last night? when i was drunk?"

 

 

 

 

 

"you didn't remember?" 

 

 

 

 

climbing up the crowded bus with donghyuck, jeno felt his heart beat fast. "why? did i tell crazy stuffs when i called him?" 

 

 

 

 

"no, you just accidentally pressed his number and called him. but you were already sleeping so i answered it for you and told renjun that it was only an accident call." 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno let out a relief sigh, "thank you. i just don't remember the things i did last night. i swear that's my last time drinking alcohol." he then felt the adult standing beside him eyed him like he was judging him. 

 

 

 

 

he received that earlier already. not even now. 

 

 

 

 

"yeah. i i'll get going now. i still need to prepare." 

 

 

 

 

"yeah you should. thank you again jaem" 

 

 

 

 

ending the call, jeno sighed again. atleast he didn't do anything stupid last night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

or so he thought...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin flinched when he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders. facing his left, he saw jisung eating sausage. "ssup nana"

 

 

"what are you doing here?" 

 

 

 

jisung frowned at what jaemin said. "can't i join my best friend here to eat lunch?" 

 

"do you expect me to eat lunch here in the rooftop? and how did you know i'm here?" 

 

biting his sausage, jisung hand jaemin another closed sausage. "you can eat everywhere and that's for me to know and for you to find out." before winking at jaemin.

 

jaemin pushed jisung away after getting the sausage from him. "i don't have an appetite but thank you for this."

 

"that hurt!"

 

"shut up! i didn't even pushed you that much." 

 

jisung just made face to jaemin who mocked him back. 

 

 

yes. they were acting like kids if you could see them. 

 

 

 

there was a comfortable silence wrapped around the two for a few minutes until jisung broke the ice. "what's the matter?" 

 

jaemin raised his head to look at jisung. "hm? nothing." and went to look at nowhere. 

 

sighing, jisung stood up from sitting beside jaemin and went up to the edge of the rooftop, throwing the wrapper of sausage in the process, looking down at the students walking, running, talking and eating on the big oval of their school. "i feel so powerful"

 

jaemin looked up and saw jisung standing by the edge. "yah! what are you doing there?" 

 

 

 

 

 

"rulling my kingdom." jisung turned his head to jaemin and grinned. 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin laughed. "stop talking nonsense! get down here!"

 

 

jisung, knowing he did his job already, climbed down from the edge and stood in front of jaemin. 

 

noticing his best friend standing, jaemin stopped from laughing and looked up. he even squinted his eyes when a ray of sunlight hit his eyes. "what are you doing? sit down." 

 

jisung shook his head, "not until you tell me what's the matter."

 

"i told you it's nothing." jaemin looked down at his lap, playing his fingers. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jisung sat on the floor, in front of jaemin. "nana!!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin widen his eyes to jisung when he heard the other whined. his nickname came out in a whining way and jaemin really found it cringey and definitely not cute. 

 

 

"stop it" jaemin warned. 

 

 

 

"not until jaemin tell jisung the matter." jisung even crossed his arms on his chest, furrowed his eyebrows and pouted his lips. acting like he was a kid that was getting mad. 

 

 

 

 

jaemin still had his eyes open wide. "you do know you're looking like an idiot right now, right?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"that's why tell me already." he heard jisung mumbled, still had his expression. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin laughed. he really didn't expect jisung to things upto this point. he missed his best friend. that's all he can say. 

 

"okay okay. i'll tell you, just stop doing that already." jaemin then covered his eyes like he was watching something not suitable for kids like him. 

 

sitting up straight, jisung let out a small smile at his best friend, signalling jaemin to start telling him already. 

 

sighing, jaemin started telling jisung everything. from the time jeno asked for renjun's number but renjun gave his number instead until the happenings of broken jeno now that was making him feel so guilty. 

 

jisung then scolded jaemin for doing such act. that he was so dissappointed with him and renjun. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"why are you scolding only me? renjun's the mastermind here!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"renjun's scary, i can't scold him!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin frowned. it's not totally his fault. renjun used witchcraft on him. that's why.

 

seeing jaemin frowned, jisung pinched the boy's cheeks tight. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"aaAAA H!!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jisung then received slaps on his hands and body. he didn't expect jaemin to be that strong. 

 

 

letting go of jaemin's cheeks, jisung rubbed his hands that were red. "ouch nana!" 

 

 

 

"you started it!" jaemin who massaged his cheeks. "my cheeks hurt"

 

 

 

 

 

"lemme kiss it" 

 

 

 

 

 

"nO, GET AWAY FROM ME"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"come on nana"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"nO!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

yes. they were acting like kids again.

 

 

minutes of torturing each other, the two died the tension down and just appreciate each others presence. 

 

honestly speaking, the two missed those moments. moments like they would act like kids fighting over a toy, over a lollipop. they missed each other that much but won't admit it because of their prides. smh.

 

"what are your plans about jeno now?" 

 

jaemin sighed before shaking his head to the side. "i actually don't know. it's actually renjun who's giving me signals on what to do but it looks like he doesn't care about jeno anymore." 

 

"what about telling jeno the truth?" jisung turned his head to jaemin. 

 

and again, jaemin shook his head. "that's the last thing i want to do. i don't want jeno to hate me." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"do you like jeno?" the question left jisung bitterly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin leaned his back on the chair's backrest. "do you know unrequited love? it's like that. jeno looks like he would never like me." 

 

he then looked at jisung who's staring at him. "am i hard to love? am i not worthy to feel love now? well, i said tons of lies already, i guess i'm not worthy anymore." before letting out a smile. a bitter one. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"don't say that"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"why not?" jaemin smirked before standing up, "i don't think someone would like me. a liar? a person playing someone's feelings for fun? a no no." 

 

 

 

 

jisung watched his best friend chuckle like a mad person until his chuckle broke and turned into a sob. jisung quickly went closer to jaemin, hugging the crying boy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"damn unrequited love. someone loves you. trust me"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin let out a broken sob before looking up at jisung with his glossy eyes. "and who is that crazy person?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

a loud deafining _me_ wanted to come out but "just trust me" was all jisung got to say as he pulled jaemin back to his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

walking back to his classroom, jaemin saw jeno on the other wing of the hallway, guessing he was also going back to their classroom. 

 

it made jaemin remember what he did last night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _he felt his lips touched jeno's cheek._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin shook his head to remove the memory. it will never happen again. it will forever be a memory. 

 

"jaemin!" 

 

the owner raised his head and saw it was jeno who called him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_he felt his lips touched jeno's cheek._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

remembering the scene, jaemin shook his head again. jeno even looked at him confusedly. 

 

"what's wrong?" jeno asked the younger when he stood up in front of him. 

 

jaemin just shook his head for the nth time and looked everywhere but jeno. 

 

jeno, too, just shrugged it off. "by the way, where were you earlier? you weren't there with renjun and donghyuck eating lunch."

 

"i didn't have my appetite earlier. i was at the rooftop with jisung."

 

 

 

the name rang jeno's ear. "jisung?"

 

 

 

 

jaemin nodded, "han jisung. my best friend." 

 

 

 

 

jeno nodded his head as well. 

 

 

 

 

whoever that jisung guy is, stay being jisung. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

< next >

 

 


	16. < fifteen >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might edit or change this later on cos it will be beta-d but im so excited to post it cos i love the scene (im so evil) so just please bare with me :< enjoy!

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

picking up his ringing phone, jaemin locked the main door of their apartment. it was already almost midnight and he wanted to call it a day already. "hello?" he said before yawning. 

 

 

_"jaemin? did i wake you up?"_

 

 

hearing a familiar voice, jaemin pulled away his phone from his ear and looked at it. it wad jeno calling. 

 

 

"oh no no. i'm just planning on sleeping already. why are you still awake? it's almost midnight jeno." 

 

 

don't tell me this kid is drinking again? jaemin thought. 

 

_"just thinking things. can you come here and accompany me for a moment or so?"_

 

what happen again this time? "okay i'll be there in ten or so." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"jeno?" 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin entered jeno's apartment after pinning in the older's door passcode. jeno just gave him his passcode so that jaemin can just enter his apartment quickly. 

 

the apartment was dark. the lights were off. the only thing that gave light was the bright moon from the outside. even the kitchen area was dark. he tried calling the owner of the apartment but there was no response.

 

 

 

"jeno?"

 

 

 

still no. 

 

 

 

 

"lee jeno?" 

 

 

 

 

silence. 

 

 

 

 

jaemin remain standing in the living room and went to check his phone if jeno messaged him about going out of the apartment or what. 

 

but instead, jaemin's phone rang up so loud as he received a call from j*no. it was indeed jeno calling him. but through _renjun's_ number. 

 

what should he do? should he answer it? 

 

should he lie again?

 

jaemin was contemplating on whether answering the call or not. 

 

the call ended and displayed a _missed call from j*no_ on his screen. but then again, his phone rang up and it was still a call from jeno. 

 

 

jaemin's mind was telling him to just answer it and tell jeno that he switched phone with renjun. in short, to lie to jeno again. 

 

while, jaemin's heart was telling him to answer it and tell jeno the truth. all the truth. all the lie that he said before, he should tell it to jeno. 

 

 

jaemin was having a life and death decision making that he wasn't able to notice how a light of the living room turned on out of nowhere. 

 

 

was it a sign to just tell jeno everything? to not lie anymore and tell only the truth?

 

as the light turned on, a strong breakage of glass snapped jaemin out of his thoughts. turning around, jaemin never open his eyes so wide until then. 

 

 

 

 

it was jeno and a broken plate on the floor. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"jeno?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin didn't even expect how he was still able to call jeno who's looking at him with no expression, his phone on his hand. 

 

 

 

 

 

"why aren't you answering the call," jeno walked towards jaemin, stepping on the broken pieces of the plate on the process. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin had his eyes widen even more when red stains left the white plate and the floor as jeno was walking. jeno hurt himself. what was he even doing? why did he stepped on the glasses with his bare foot.

 

 

 

 

 

_"renjun?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin shot his gaze up to jeno's. the older boy was already in front of him, two foot away. jaemin felt so small under the look of the older. jeno's eyes were not displaying any emotions. his face was displaying no expression. it was cold that jaemin wished that the floor would eat him alive. 

 

 

 

 

"y you know?"

 

 

 

 

 

jeno let out a chuckle. a bitter one. you can taste it as you hear it. "why? are disappointed that i know, _renjun?_ " 

 

 

 

 

 

the name left jeno's mouth like it was some kind of a poison. he spat it out so he won't get to die. but it was already late to do so since the poison spread already in his body, making him feel nothing. all numb. 

 

 

 

 

"h how did you know?" 

 

 

 

 

"does it even matter?" 

 

 

 

 

jeno stepped forward to jaemin, not even feeling hurt with his foot. the latter stepped back, still eyes looking straight back at jeno's; like it was glued. jaemin did want to tear the look away but there was something in jeno's gaze that pulls him, that sucks him in, that tells him to stay looking. 

 

 

 

"really jaemin? is this how little you think of me? is this how _fool, stupid, useless person_ you think of me?" 

 

 

 

 

jeno growled. he was so angry. the fact that renjun and jaemin played him hurt him so much that it made him numb. the fact that he fell on the play of the two, he was indeed so stupid. so so stupid. jeno even thought that maybe renjun's just having a soar throat or what that's why he can't call latter. it was actually because it wasn't renjun he was messaging to. 

 

 

 

"how dare you? jaemin you, of all people, know how much i love renjun right? i trusted you. of course you know that. but you took advantage of it and played with me? really na jaemin?" 

 

 

 

jaemin did think how hurt would jeno feel once he find out everything. but he didn't know that spatting all the things he made to jeno hurt more. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

yes, jeno trusted him yet he broke it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin didn't even notice how these words left his mouth until it left him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"jeno i'm sorry"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno scoffed. "sorry? what can your sorry do? turn things back from where it was?"

 

jaemin hope his sorry can turn those lies back before they impregnated into more. turn the moment back from where renjun told him about playing with jeno.

 

jeno did hope too that's how powerful a sorry was. but no. it's just a word that messes up every mess more. 

 

 

 

 

 

"i hate you so much that i want to hurt you so bad. i want to break everything in you so you could feel how hurt i am,"

 

 

 

 

 

hearing that from the older, jaemin felt his tears roll down on his cheeks. there it was. the answer to his question. jeno hates him. so much. 

 

the moment that jaemin was so afraid of came already. the moment that jeno will hate him. not only hate, but so much. 

 

jaemin deserves it. he deserves it all. although renjun too, but he was the one playing with jeno. he could have just told jeno everything but he chose not too. jaemin deserves all the hurt. 

 

 

 

 

 

"but i can't find a way to move my body to hurt you. maybe my body treats you like a friend unlike you did to me." 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno's voice relaxed already. he was still looking at jaemin who had his head down and sobbing silently, tears still falling from his eyes. 

 

 

 

"you know how much i love renjun. you could've told me everything from the start but you chose to play with me and my feelings. i bet you also know that renjun has a boyfriend but still helped me. for what? so you could see the low side of me once renjun dumped me? is that so? huh?" 

 

 

 

jaemin didn't speak and still had his head down. staring on the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the moment. 

 

he then felt a pushed on his shoulder. "yah!" jeno pushed by the shoulder. for once.

 

 

 

"yah why are you not talking?!" 

 

 

 

 

for twice.

 

 

 

 

"i said why?!" 

 

 

 

 

 

for thr-

 

 

 

"so you could feel how to be dumped. yeah you're right! we did it-i did it so i could see the low side of you once renjun dumps you. that's what you do right? dumping every single student in our school? right? that's what playboys do right?" 

 

it was the emotions talking. trust me. jaemin didn't even realize he spatted those words in front of jeno who had his eyes open wide. that was the only time jaemin got to get back his senses. "oh no no no, jeno i didn't mean it that way. i mean-" jaemin tried to touch the older as he stepped closer to him but jeno pushed his arm away from him. 

 

 

"jaemin, believe me, i know that" jeno let out a smile as a tear left his eye. jaemin's guilt rose up. he really didn't mean it that way. 

 

 

"i do know about the things i did before but of all that was before. i changed. believe me, i changed. ever since the day i met renjun, i wasn't seeing anyone anymore. i was focused with renjun. jaemin you yourself know that. i am changing myself for renjun. you guys didn't see that because you were so focus on planning to hurt me." 

 

 

jaemin shaked his head aggressively. "no! jeno it's not like that." 

 

jeno looked at jaemin with his tired eyes. he was so tired of everything already. "then what is it? why isn't it like that?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin gathered all his confidence. it was now or never. _"jeno i love you"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"you love me? confessing suddenly?" but jeno would just break the moment. 

 

 

letting out a deep sigh, jaemin lift up his hand to place on jeno's cheek. "jeno i learned to love you. jeno you're not that hard to love. jeno you're-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"then why can't renjun love me back?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin closed his eyes tight, tears rolling down his cheek. why won't things go right? "can you stop talking about renjun for a moment? why is it always renjun? why don't you try jaemin? just try jeno." jaemin's voice was shaking, even his hands on jeno's cheek.

 

 

it was automatically translated to jeno's ear as: _why don't you try loving jaemin? just try jeno._

 

 

 

just as what jaemin was trying to say. 

 

 

 

"do you know why i can't try it?" the hope in jaemin's eyes disappeared when he heard what jeno said. so jeno won't try loving him? even just for a bit?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"jaemin i don't need your love."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it was just a simple sentence with six simple words. but the impact in jaemin was not simple. 

 

jaemin felt how the butterflies in his stomach slowly fell from flying and floating around. 

 

jaemin felt like he was poured with water called reality. the reality of jeno never loving him. ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"i need renjun's"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

and it hurt even more when he heard jeno's following reply. 

 

 

 

 

he envy renjun. he was always the picked one. everyone adores him. everyone loves him. even the boy jaemin love, loves him. 

 

but he can't find ways of hating renjun. the small boy's still he's best friend. he can't just throw their friendship just because of a boy. 

 

feeling a rush of emotion's, jaemin retreat his hands from jeno's cheek before running out from the older's apartment. 

 

jeno was left there, standing in the middle of the living room. just then he felt the stinging of his foot. 

 

the sting from his foot was far from all the pain and hurt he felt from everything renjun and jaemin did. but his legs felt weak and it made him dropped on his knees. 

 

if he didn't remember the happenings last night, that he called renjun but jaemin's phone rang instead and if only donghyuck didn't slip all those things, jeno would've not known everything. up until now, he could've still be the most stupid person they know. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

meanwhile, jaemin was running so fast. he was just glad that it already dawn and no one was outside but him. a running stupid person, jaemin.

 

arriving in his and renjun's apartment, he was still crying. 

 

renjun was awake and was with jisung in the living room. the two turned their heads when jaemin arrived. 

 

 

"nana-" jaemin quickly ran up to their room and cried himself out. 

 

 

jisung was about to follow the slightly older friend when renjun grabbed his arm. "let him be for the night jisung. thank you for staying by the way" 

 

the band vocalist did not follow jaemin but was not listening to renjun and was staring on the close door that was only the wall between him and his best friend. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

lee jeno. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

< next >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nct dream x hrvy - dont need your love playing...


	17. < sixteen >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa aa hi this is a day late but anyways,, i hope you enjoy reading!!

is it possible to look at someone worriedly even though he was eating and looking perfectly fine?

 

that was renjun with jaemin. jaemin was silently eating his breakfast while renjun was the one not eating and was only looking at his best friend worriedly. 

 

is it possible?

 

"injun"

 

why was jaemin eating? wasn't he crying all night? renjun even slept on the couch in the living room for he can't enter their room because of a crying jaemin inside. 

jisung did tell him to comfort jaemin but renjun just shook his head and said "let him cry all he want, he will get tired"

and jaemin did stop crying. but it was almost morning and renjun woke up already to prepare breakfast since he knew jaemin can't. 

and now this. 

 

"huang renjun"

 

renjun got his senses back when jaemin snapped his fingers on the older's face. "oh?"

 

"you're spacing out and you're not even eating your food. are you okay?" jaemin went back on eating.

 

now it looks like it's another way around. 

"huh? of course i'm okay" renjun said and starts eating as well. 

renjun, since last night, wanted to ask jaemin what really happened but he's afraid that his best friend might breakdown again and he don't want to see his best friend cry.

 

"n-nana" 

 

the owner of the nickname hummed for an answer but still eating. 

renjun hesitate if he should ask or not. jaemin might still be sensitive. who knows. 

sighing, jaemin looked up to renjun who's staring at him. "injun i'm okay hm? i'm fine. don't worry" before letting out a smile. you decide if it's fake or not. 

"are you sure? you know that i'm always here for you right? don't hesitate to tell me anything nana." renjun now can't help his mouth. he was genuinely worried for his bestfriend. 

jaemin let out a chuckle before standing up and walked towards renjun's direction. "i am sure. i'm fine. so don't worry now or i'll get mad at you." who was he kidding, he can't get mad at renjun. even all those words jeno threw at him, he won't get mad at renjun. ever. 

renjun stood up and wrapped his arms around jaemin's waist to hug him. jaemin smiled before hugging renjun back, wrapping his arms around the petite figure of his best friend. 

 

 

"injun, what's this?" 

 

 

"shut up. don't act like you don't know what hug is."

 

 

renjun was sure that jaemin was just acting like he was completely fine and nothing was freakin' wrong. renjun knew better. he could only hug his best friend since he can't find words to comfort him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

the bell rung just as jaemin and renjun arrived in their classroom. they almost got late because jaemin still told renjun what happened, the older was annoying the shit out of him so he said it. renjun was so guilty and kept apologizing at jaemin who's not accepting his sorry for he doesn't have anything to be sorry for.

jaemin believed that renjun really doesn't need to apologize to him. he chose to play with jeno. it was entirely his fault. renjun just contributed a bit. that's what jaemin believed. 

sitting on his usual seat, jaemin glance on the vacant seat beside him. right, he's seatmate with jeno. how the heck could he focus with jeno beside who obviously still hates him. 

as mr. kim arrived, the class started but jeno haven't arrive yet. jaemin thought that maybe jeno won't come to school after what happened. he must've really hate jaemin to the point he doesn't want to see his face anymore.

speaking of. the door swing open loudly, displaying an expressionless jeno. jeno had his polo button's open, his inside shirt was seen. had his bag pack hang on his left shoulder alone. plus the new blonde undercut. jaemin won't deny, jeno does look so damn good. 

doyoung just shook his head at his nephew. what did jeno think that he cut and dyed his hair? 

jaemin was looking at the older when his gaze met jeno's. his eyes went wide and quickly looked away. jaemin felt cold, jeno was throwing cold gazes. 

when jaemin looked away, jeno smirked. really, jaemin still had the guts to even look at him after all what he had done. 

walking on the far most seat of the first row, jeno kicked the seat of a sleeping student. 

the bothered student growled lowly and was definitely annoyed because someone interrupted his sleep. "what?"

the moment he raised his head and saw jeno glaring at him coldly then motioned him to get out of his seat, he immediately stood up, bringing his things with him. he didn't even bother caring if he disturbed the whole class, he was focus on jeno that might throw a punch on his face any moment. 

 

jeno noticed the student still standing beside him. he looked up and glare at the student. "what the heck are you doing there? go and sit the fucking down."

 

that made the student rush on jeno's previous seat beside jaemin. 

jaemin saw the scene. see, jeno really hates him. he even changed seat with their classmate because of him. 

 

"hey jaemin"

 

 

jaemin turned his head to his side before mumbling a small 'yes'. "what happened to jeno?" 

 

before answering, jaemin secretly stole a look at jeno's direction who's not listening at their teacher in front and was sleeping. "i don't know, actually."

 

 

"aren't you two friends?"

 

friends?

 

 

jaemin smiled.

 

 

"i don't even know if we are still friends."

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

jisung struggled on pulling jaemin to the rooftop for the boy was grabbing back his arm away from jisung's hand. gladly he was stronger than jaemin so he can still hold the other's arm tight. 

 

"quit moving na jaemin"

 

 

"what do you want from me, han jisung?"

 

 

jaemin forcely pulled his arm away from getting held by jisung as soon as they arrived on the rooftop. my arm hurt, jaemin thought.

 

 

"cry"

 

 

jaemin raised his eyebrows. what did just jisung said? did he hear it right? cry?

 

 

"what? cry? cry about what?"

 

 

jisung let out a sigh before looking at jaemin's eyes. "i said cry. cry all you want."

 

rolling his eyes, jaemin motioned to walk out from the rooftop when jisung's hand stopped him. "you grabbed me here just for that? i was silently eating my lunch in the cafeteria and you pulled me to here just for that?"

 

"i know you want to cry. now cry. cry all you want. i won't judge. i don't want you to pretend like you are fine even if you are not. this isn't 'just that'" 

 

somtimes jaemin hates how jisung can hit him bulls eye. 

 

 

jaemin looked away from jisung when he started to feel the formation of tears in his eyes. damn jisung. 

 

"jaemin, i don't know what happened but i know you're not fine. i don't want you to act like everything is normal. that everything is okay. sometimes it's okay not to be okay." jisung slowly approached his now silently crying best friend and wrapped his arms around him. jaemin reciprocate the gesture and wrapped his arms around jisung's waist. 

 

he needed this. even though he opened the topic earlier to renjun. jaemin still felt he needed a hug. a hug from someone who he thinks understands him.

 

maybe he still misses jisung that's why it added to the hug he needed. 

 

jisung rubbed jaemin's back when the slightly older boy started crying harder. he didn't ask anything nor dared to speak to the crying boy and just let him cry all he want. he just hated how the sobs carry so much pain.

 

jisung hopes he can take the pain away from jaemin. that he can have the pain instead. he hates seeing jaemin hurt.

jaemin's sobs slowly tone down but still had his head rested on jisung's shoulder. despite of the height difference, the two made it work. 

 

"nana?" 

 

jisung didn't actually expect to have a reponse since jaemin was still crying lowly. he just felt calling jaemin so the other would know that he wasn't alone and that jisung was beside him. but he received a hum from jaemin. "yes?" 

 

jisung sighed. "i won't force you to tell me what happened but i already have an idea on what it is about and i will surely knock the daylights out of him."

whining, jaemin hugged jisung tighter. "don't get mad at jeno. it is actually my fault." remembering the scenario made jaemin tear up again. 

"i didn't mention jeno's name. and please, stop blaming yourself." jisung softly patted jaemin's head. 

"but it really is my fault. jeno hates me now." sobs that were let out by jaemin were inserting in between. 

jisung could only hush down jaemin and caressed his back. jaemin was so soft and fragile. "stop crying now. you know i hate seeing you cry." 

jaemin did stopped crying but was still hugging jisung tight. "j-one.."

it was jisung's time to hum for an answer while still caressing jaemin's back. 

jaemin looked up to jisung, making the latter see his glossy eyes. "why does everyone i meet hates and leaves me?" sobs were again formed after speaking. "even you, you left me.." 

what jaemin said made jisung hate himself. how dare could he left without telling jaemin. how dare could he hurt his best friend. 

cupping jaemin's face, jisung hushed him. "yes i left you but i came back right? and it's for good. i will stay until you want me to stay. and yes i left you but that doesn't mean i hate you." 

 

jaemin gave him a confused look. 

 

 

jisung sighed. he knew it's the wrong time and wrong place but he also thought that he can make it as the right time and right place. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"jaemin, i love you"

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

< next >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im planning on writing a markhyuck fic where hyuck has memory loss and mark is a videographer. what you sayy?


	18. < seventeen >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is late, imma post the second update tmr. i hope you're still reading this confusing idk thing TAT enjooy!

 

 

jeno was walking on his way home, facing his phone and not on the road he was taking, when he bumped into someone. 

 

 

 

"watch where you are walking!"

 

 

 

jeno exclaimed as he picked up his phone that fell on the ground. he hissed when he saw scratches on his phone's screen.

 

 

 

 

"don't worry, i can buy you a new one." 

 

 

 

 

 

the familiar voice made jeno quickly raised his head to face the person he bumped into. jeno had hid eyes wide open as he stared at the person in front of him. is he dreaming?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the girl tilted his head to the side before letting out a smile-more like a smirk. "hi babe"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"yeeun noona?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"the one and only"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin was walking home from school alone. why alone? renjun was with lucas. probably dating like there's no tomorrow. and jisung? 

 

 

 

jaemin sighed as he remembered the conversation he had earlier with jisung. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"jaemin, i love you"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_jaemin stood there, staring at jisung and not knowing what to do after hearing his best friend confessed his love for him._

 

 

 

 

_"don't think that no one can love because i love you. stop thinking that you are not worthy to love because you are worthy jaemin." jisung pulled away from hugging the taller one. "i know this is sudden but don't worry i'm not asking for you to reply or reciprocate the feeling."_

 

 

 

 

_jisung, surprisingly, was looking straight to jaemin's eyes. he wanted the slightly older one to know that his feelings was sincere and he was telling it because it's true and all true._

 

 

 

_but jisung had one concern-_

 

 

 

 

_"jaemin i just hope that after this, me confessing my love to you, nothing will change. there's no awkwardness between us. i know this is a hard request but please, i don't want our friendship to disappear." jisung held jaemin's hands tight._

 

 

 

 

_jaemin was just looking at him and didn't bother uttering a word._

 

 

 

 

_jisung understand, he knew that he surprised jaemin with the sudden confession. "i'll give you time to think, i'll leave you alone but maybe for only two days? i know it's just too short time to think but for me who already misses you after an hour or less, it's already long. i'll leave you alone from this day, tomorrow and next day, since day one is technically tomorrow. i won't appear in front of you, i won't bother you at all. just don't throw our friendship please?" jisung was this near to kneeling in front of jaemin, to beg._

 

 

_the silent jaemin made jisung panicked. was jaemin mad at him for confessing all of a sudden?_

 

 

 

_thinking that jaemin was mad at him, jisung looked away from looking at jaemin and began to scold himself._

 

 

 

 

_why did you even confess in the first place?_

 

 

 

 

_you came back after leaving like a bubble and this? im proud han jisung._

 

 

 

 

_jaemin's mad at you now, what are you going to do?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_a sound of bell brought the two back from their thoughts. jaemin was looking everywhere but jisung while the latter was only looking at him and observing his actions._

 

 

 

 

 

_"uh, i'll be going now. i don't want to be late h-han."_

 

 

 

 

 

_jaemin called him han. he didn't call jisung 'j-one'. "are you mad at me?" jisung's question left him before jaemin could leave the rooftop._

 

 

 

_jaemin stopped from walking but didn't face his best friend._

 

_jisung waited for jaemin to answer but even after a few minutes, he received nothing. now repeating, "are you mad at me, j-two?"_

 

 

 

_hearing the old nickname, memories flashed in jaemin's head before facing jisung. "why would i get mad at my own best friend?" jaemin smiled at jisung before completely walking out the rooftop, leaving jisung._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

in short, it was jisung's decision to leave jaemin alone. jaemin actually didn't agree to the idea since he was still processing the happenings that time but then later afternoon he didn't see jisung or even met the younger in the hallways. 

 

again sighing, jaemin could only shook his head at his childish best friend. jisung tend to take everything really serious.

 

but he could also smile because now that he knew jisung love him, jaemin also knew that he loves jisung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

sadly, not the same as how he loves jeno. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"babe, gimme some snacks i'm hungry!"

 

 

 

"stop calling me babe! i'm not a pig"

 

 

 

"baby jeno?"

 

 

 

 

"nO! i'm a grown up man"

 

 

 

the older decided to mock jeno. "oh yes you are? a grown up baby man!"

 

 

 

"aARGH!"

 

 

 

 

"hmm, jenjen?"

 

 

 

"sHUT UP!"

 

 

 

 

 

jeno was this close to exploding. his cousin, yes his cousin, was getting on his nerves. 

 

 

yeah he loves his cousin but she's just really annoying for jeno's sake. although donghyuck's more annoying than her, but still!

 

yeeun laughed. "you're so hot headed, jeno. you're not even hot."

 

jeno rolled his eyes as he slumped his back on the couch. "i know, tell me something i don't know plus i'm hotter than anyone in this world, what are you talking about?" 

 

yeeun acted like she was going to throw up, "the confidence lee jeno, the confidence". before adding, "that you love me." yeeun smiled at his younger cousin.

 

 

 

"excuse me? where did you get that?" raising an eyebrow, jeno scoffed. 

 

 

 

"you told me to tell something you don't know." yeeun shrugged as she started roaming jeno's apartment. 

 

 

 

 

"i said something i don't know not something that is a lie." 

 

 

 

 

yeeun dramatically scoffed as she faced her cousin and jeno, again, rolled his eyes. both donghyuck and yeeun were such dramatic cousins and a pain in the ass. he swear. 

 

 

 

"how dare you tell me i lied? babe, i never lie. like never!" yeeun had her hands on her chest, acting like she was hurt. 

 

 

 

 

jeno clicked his tongue. "you just did"

 

 

 

 

yeeun gasped again and was about to throw her counter attack on jeno when the latter's door apartment burst open and a specific lee donghyuck walked in. 

 

 

 

 

jeno felt his brain nerves twitched. yeeun and donghyuck together was a double pain in the ass and they even decided to make their reunion inside jeno's apartment. 

 

 

 

"pretty yeeun noona!" donghyuck approached yeeun before hugging her tight which the older gave back. "our beautiful hyuckie~" 

 

"that's what i like about you noona, you're so honest." donghyuck fixed the hair of his cousin as he smiled at her. 

 

"of course hyuckie, because..."

 

 

the two made their handshake whatever you call that, jeno doesn't care and he just wore his earpods to avoid the coming ear damage. 

 

 

 

"we're so beautiful kyAAAAAH"

 

 

 

 

there you go-

 

 

 

 

 

donghyuck noticed jeno closed eyes with his earpods plugged in his ears. "how's that kid doing?" 

 

 

 

"still hot tempered as ever. why? did i miss something about him while i was away?" yeeun drank the juice lazy jeno prepared for her. 

 

 

 

"yeah, tons actually.from being a playboy to a broken hearted man and now breaking someone's heart." donghyuck mumbled as he watched his sleeping cousin on the couch.

 

 

oh how i wish he knew that the sleeping cousin he was watching was actually not sleeping and nothing was playing in his earpods.

 

 

 

but jeno didn't bother moving and just let sleep swallow him as he remember again what happened between him and jaemin. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"jeno i love you" 

 

 

 

 

"jaemin i dont need your love... i need renjun's" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

he was aware that he hurt jaemin's feelings but how could you blame him, he was also hurt. he loved someone but end up the one being hurt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno just wanted to love someone that would love him back. yes jaemin confessed to him but that doesn't mean he would love jaemin back just like that.

 

 

 

 

he's not his old self anymore, he's not his playboy and cassanova self anymore. jeno learned many things when he hanged out with jaemin before. jaemin teached him many things. but jaemin didn't teach jeno how to love him so how would jeno know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

< next >

 

 


	19. < eighteen >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt able to update yesterday bcos i was so buuusy TAT i hope u still could bare with me :< enjooy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

"baaabe~"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin heard a loud scream outside their room while he arranged his things in his bag. 

 

 

 

his classmates' went out to see who shouted ' _babe_ ' out of nowhere. 

 

 

 

"nana faster, something's happening outside." renjun who was shaking jaemin as the latter hanged his bag on his shoulder.

 

 

 

"okay okay i'm ready now, let's go." jaemin sighed at his best friend who quickly walked towards the door, leaving jaemin behind. 

 

 

 

as jaemin stepped outside the classroom, he bumped into someone. 

 

 

 

jaemin immediately bowed down his head to show his apology. "i'm sorry, i didn't see you coming." jaemin looked up and saw a pretty short blonde haired girl, around his age, smiling at him. he's sure that she's not a student in their school for she was wearing a casual attire and not their uniform. 

 

 

 

"no no, it's okay. it's my fault, i'm running in the hallways although it's obviously prohibited." the girl chuckled and even her eyes were smiling. "you're pretty, i like your face." 

 

 

jaemin blushed at what the other said. it was the first time someone called him pretty. no one even called him handsome except for his mother. yuta and renjun won't tell him just to tease him. 

 

 

 

"o-oh, i'm not p-pretty. you're the pretty one here, beautiful actually." jaemin smiled at her. 

 

 

 

the girl shaked her head in disagreement. "no, you are pretty, well yeah i know i'm pretty too but really you are pretty." jaemin blushed even more when the girl emphasize it. 

 

 

 

"what's your name? i want to be friends with you. you know pretty people stick together." the girl winked at jaemin as she laughed. 

 

 

 

clearing his throat, jaemin lend out his hand for a shake. "i-i am jaemin. na jaemin."

 

 

 

 

the girl's eyes glowed-is it even possible for your eyes to glow-after hearing jaemin's name. "see, even your name is beautiful. i am-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"yeeun!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the girl looked at her side and smiled. "hi babe!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin stayed there, frozen. the voice was from a very familiar voice that he always missed hearing. although they were staying in the same room, he haven't heard the voice of this specific boy since that day. 

 

"i'm yeeun, jaemin. i'll get going now." yeeun said before shaking jaemin's hand and walked pass him, walking towards to boy who called her.

 

 

jaemin slowly followed yeeun's figure and saw how she wrapped her arms around jeno's neck, hugging the boy tight as she said, "hey babe i missed you."

 

 

 

the broken heart of jaemin broke into more smaller pieces after hearing what yeeun said. 

 

 

babe? she called jeno babe? jeno already found himself a girlfriend in just a matter of days? 

 

 

jaemin chuckled, why would he even care, jeno's not his in the first place so why would he question jeno.

 

 

seeing how jeno wrapped his arms around the small waist of yeeun, jaemin turned around and began walking away from the scene. that's enough for the day. jaemin can't feel his heart now after getting broken into even smaller pieces. 

 

 

"jaemin!" renjun followed his best friend after recovering from the scene.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno saw jaemin's back walking away from them. he smirked after coming up an idea. but before that, "what are you doing here?" 

 

yeeun pouted as she pulled away from her hug with jeno. "don't you miss your pretty cousin hm?" 

 

 

rolling his eyes, jeno started walking, opposite to where jaemin and renjun went. "we saw each other early in the morning, why would i miss you? and you're not pretty, stop spreading lies."

 

 

jeno do found yeeun pretty, he won't just tell the other that. it's in their blood, everyone in their family is beautiful and handsome. "stop hurting my feelings." yeeun followed jeno, half running for jeno's steps were quite big compared to her's. 

 

"by the way, do you know that pretty guy from earlier? na jaemin? he went out from your classroom." yeeun asked from jeno's side who's keeping a straight face on. 

 

"how do you know him? and pretty? pretty my foot." jeno scoffed between his sentence. 

 

 

yeeun placed her hands on her waist. "excuse me, i don't just talk to strangers especially if they are not pretty like me or handsome like you." 

 

 

 

"well thank you for pointing out that i am handsome."

 

 

 

 

"that is not the point!"

 

 

 

 

 

jeno shaked his head as he entered a familiar hallway to their lockers, yeeun still following from behind. 

 

"i just want to ask if you are friends with him because i really want to be friend with jaemin." yeeun continued chatting with a smile on her face that she didn't notice that jeno stopped from walking making her bumped into jeno's wide back. 

 

"ouch! can you give a warning if you stop walking? you're too large to block the way you know." yeeun said while massaging her forehead. 

 

 

when jeno heard the word 'friends', it triggered him and made him stopped walking. "we're not friends and we'll never gonna be friends." jeno said coldly, not facing his cousin before walking towards his locker and opening it loudly that the sound echoed throughout the hallway making yeeun jumped in her place. 

 

 

"my god, who hurt him? i just asked a question." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

yeeun analyzed what just jeno said. "wait what? can you explain it again?"

 

 

 

 

jeno growled, "this is the fourth time i'm explaining this plan and just please listen carefully noona." 

 

yeeun just nodded her head. 

 

"the plan is you'll be going to pretend as my girlfriend."

 

"uh and why would i do that?"

 

"because you are my cousin and you are pretty. you're going to pretend you're my girl so i could take my revenge on jaemin." 

 

well, apparently yeeun knew already about what happened between jeno, jaemin and renjun. she was lectured by the one and only lee donghyuck while receiving death and killer glares from jeno. 

 

 

"and how sure are you that your plan will work out?" 

 

 

jeno smirked, "jaemin's drop dead in love with me. once he saw us together being all so sweet, he will get hurt and that means my plan worked. easy." 

 

squinting her eyes, yeeun slowly shaked her head at her cousin. "what will i get in return if i agree?" 

 

"anything you want."

 

this time, it's yeeun who smirked. "anything?" 

 

jeno gulped as he looked at his cousin. is he even doing this plan with yeeun right? "yes anything."

 

silence then wrapped around the two cousins who were just looking and observing each others movements. 

 

"okay then, i'll pretend to be your girlfriend but for only a month. take it or leave it." 

 

jeno can't do anything but to agree to yeeun. "fine, one month then. i think that will work."

 

 

"that settles then. see you tomorrow in school babe." yeeun pecked jeno's cheek before walking out the apartment. 

 

raising an eyebrow, jeno looked at yeeun confusely. "where are you going at this hour?" glancing at the wall clock displaying 10 o'clock in the evening. 

 

"i'm staying at donghyuck's so you know, you'll get to miss me tomorrow." yeeun winked at jeno while smiling. 

 

"shut up noona, just go." 

 

 

still smiling at jeno, yeeun waved her hands for a farewell. "bye babe!"

 

 

 

completely walking out the apartment, yeeun can't help but smirk. jeno has plans? well guess who also had plans? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"do you know the new transferee? i heard it's a girl." 

 

 

jaemin looked up at renjun when remembered something. "a girl? maybe she's the girl from yesterday." the voice of jaemin was from excitment to down.

 

"jaemin" 

 

 

the said boy looked up at renjun when he was called. jaemin saw renjun looking at something behind him so he turned his face around and regretting almost immediately. 

 

 

it was jeno with yeeun who was already wearing their school's uniform and was clinging to jeno. jeno wore again his straight face though he always wore it. 

 

 

are they together? jaemin thought. 

 

 

jeno saw the gaze coming from jaemin and he can't help but to smirk when he saw pain and hurt in jaemin's eyes. hahA, just like how he planned it. "come here"

 

yeeun was controlled and moved by jeno with his own hands and before she knew it, she was already sittint on jeno's lap. "what are you doing babe?" although she was smiling as she said that, the sound of warning was already there. 

 

 

"shh, jaemin's looking" jeno smiled at her and began playing with her hair. 

 

 

yeeun looked up from jeno and saw that jeno's right. it was jaemin looking at them with eyes wide open. she almost got guilty because she saw pain in her future friend's eyes. 

 

 

 

jaemin looked away when he realized that yeeun was looking at him. what would yeeun even say about him, that he's minding others business? well, yeah sortta. 

 

 

"nana" he didn't mind renjun and just picked up his tray before walking away from their table and out of the cafeteria. jaemin loves jeno, he can't just watch the man he love flirting and be all so sweet with his new girlfriend. 

 

 

 

jeno looked at the figure of jaemin leaving the cafeteria, almost running. 

 

 

"you're so evil." jeno looked at yeeun as he raised an eyebrow. "why are you hurting my friend?" yeeun glared at jeno. 

 

 

jeno just shrugged his shoulders before placing yeeun back off his lap and on his side. "just eat" then stood up and walked out the cafeteria, leaving yeeun there. 

 

 

 

yeeun stared at jeno's back before grinning. jeno you can't anything from me, babe~ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

< next >


	20. < nineteen >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello im baack.. it's been a while,, almost two months? goshwnjcjec anyways, im back with this quite short update. idk i think i lost my plot? i tried my best everyone :c and guess who's birthday's coming? kkk enjoy!

📱

 

 

 

 

 

"jeno, are you listening?"

 

 

 

jeno whipped his head to the side when he heard his name. "oh? were you talking to me?"

 

 

 

 

and for the nth time, yeeun's hand met her forehead. she was talking to no one all this time. "and here i thought you were listening to me!"

 

 

 

 

jeno just clicked his tongue before comepletely facing his cousin. "okay now, what were you talking about?"

 

 

 

 

"forget it. i know you won't still mind even if i tell you that i saw jaemin earlier in the park with a guy. yeah, you won't mind. it's just jaemin." yeeun shaked her head to the side.

 

 

 

 

rolling his eyes, jeno grabbed his phone and start playing some online games. "then why are you telling me that?"

 

 

 

 

yeeun's eyes open wide. "i wasn't telling you anything. i was just saying that i saw jaemin earlier with a handsome cute guy. they were laughing and they seemed happy together. that's just what i said."

 

 

 

 

 

"handsome cute guy, my foot." jeno mumbled to himself, "then stop telling me if you were not suppose to tell me anyway."

 

 

 

 

"i told you i wasn't trying to say anything. it's just jaemin looked so happy with him like nothing happened, you know. and also, they were holding hands and while drinking coffee swee- hey, where are you going?" she followed jeno's figure walking out the apartment.

 

 

 

 

"outside, get some fresh air and peaceful place. since you're here, i don't think i can get that." jeno lazily said before twisting the door knob open and walking out.

 

 

 

 

 

yeeun smirked before grabbing her phone. "good job yeeun, well done!"

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

jeno just kept on walking and walking. he doesn't know where he was heading to. he's just following where his feet will bring him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

park.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

clicking his tongue, jeno placed his hands on his waist. wow, really. of all place, park? why did his feet even brought him there?

 

 

 

 

 

sitting on a bench, jeno just decided to chill around the park since he was already there.

 

 

 

 

 

jeno was about to grab his phone from his pocket when he heard a familiar voice shout. "hey, jisung! come back here!"

 

 

 

 

 

raising his head, jeno saw jaemin running after someone. someone that made jeno's eyebrow meet. 

 

 

 

 

 

great. i came here for this? i meant peaceful place not chaos place. jeno thought.

 

 

 

 

 

jeno tried to not mind the two running idiots in the park not minding that they were already disturbing other people there.

 

 

 

"catch me if you can, j-two!"

 

 

 

j-two, my foot.

 

 

 

 

"this little shit, give me back my phone!!"

 

 

 

 

they are really getting to my nerves.

 

 

 

"what's with this anyway, do you have pictures of jeno here?"

 

 

 

 

thats it-what?

 

 

 

 

jeno secretly looked at jaemin who stopped from running and was still looking at jisung that was a few meters away ahead from him. jeno was actually anticipating to what jaemin would say next. does he have or not?

 

 

 

 

 

"so what if i have jeno's pictures there? it's none of your business!" jaemin shouted back at jisung, not minding what he just said.

 

 

 

 

smirking, jeno leaned his back on the bench. just as what he expected. _this is getting interesting._ jaemin's dead drop in love with him. he even have pictures of him in his phone.

 

 

 

"stalker," jeno said under his breath, still looking at the two young males few meters away from him.

 

 

 

 

"oh really?" jisung stood straight, grinning at jaemin who had his eyes wide open, just realized what he said. "nO! that's not what i mean. i don't have pictures of him, you piece of shit!" jaemin then began running after jisung again.

 

 

 

 

"stop chasing me na jaemin!"

 

 

 

 

because of an unknown reason, jeno clicked his tongue. jaemin obviously just exposed himself but still lied about it? _is lying his hobby or something?_

 

 

 

he stood up from sitting on the bench and walked towards jaemin's direction. he didn't know why he was doing that, his foot was moving on their own.

 

 

 

jaemin stopped from running and was catching his breathe, rested his hands on his knees. jisung, too, stopped from running but still few meters ahead from jaemin, also panting.

 

 

 

"i told you to stop chasing me."jisung was able to talk between his pants.

 

 

 

 

letting out a deep sigh, jaemin stood up properly and slowly walks towards jisung. "you're the one who's running here, i just want my phone back. now gimme that."

 

 

 

 

 

jisung slowly walked backwards from jaemin and was about to throw another backfire but he saw someone approaching jaemin from behind causing him to stop.

 

 

 

 

"han jisung, my phone." jaemin stopped in front of him just as time the person behind him stopped as well.

 

 

 

 

jisung didn't say anything and was just looking (glaring) at the guy behind jaemin. "jisung, are you liste-"

 

 

 

 

"na jaemin"

 

 

 

 

recognizing the voice, jaemin's eyes grew wide again. he slowly turned around and almost fell on the ground when he saw _him_.

 

 

 

 

 

"lee j-jeno?"

 

 

 

 

 

jeno was just looking at him direct to the eyes. it was like the former was glaring straight to his soul.

 

 

 

 

glaring at jeno, jisung held jaemin's wrist. "let's go jaemin" but just before jisung pulled jaemin to walk away, he was stopped when jaemin didn't move. "nana?" jisung looked at jaemin and the hand gripping the other arm of jaemin.

 

 

 

 

 

jisung glared at jeno, silently sending an idea to let go of jaemin's arm.

 

 

 

jaemin was still stunned about the happenings. jeno's there in front of him. jeno's holding his arm. _jeno's looking at him._ honestly speaking? jaemin missed him.

 

 

 

"jaemin" jisung tried to catch the said boy's attention but, unfortunately, the other's attention was all on the boy in front of them who's looking at jaemin.

 

 

 

jisung was about to talk to jeno when the latter grabbed jaemin to who knows where, leaving jisung all alone in the middle of the park. he wasn't able to do anything but look at jaemin who's being dragged by lee jeno.

 

 

 

 

sighing, jisung looked down at the phone he was holding. it was ringing, displaying a schedule for the day. _date with j-oniee ♡_

 

 

 

 

 

"well guess this date will wait."

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

"w what can i do for you?"

 

 

jaemin tried hard not to stutter but it was jeno he was talking to so it's impossible not to.

 

 

 

jeno staring at him made jaemin be conscious of his looks. does he look good? does he have a dirt on the face? how would jaemin know.

 

 

 

 

looked back from jeno before looking away immediately. the older's gaze was soul-pinching. "h hey jeno"

 

 

 

 

the silent boy, actually, didn't know why he was doing that. didn't know why he was in front of jaemin, looking at him directly in the eye. jeno didn't know. jeno just let his foot and arms do what they want to do. he didn't control them at all. they moved on their own. jeno's brain was floating the whole time.

 

 

 

 

"jeno?"

 

 

he was pulled back to reality when he heard jaemin called his name. he was just staring at jaemin the whole time that made the younger's knees tremble. "what are you doing here in the park?"

 

 

jaemin gulped. what's with jeno's question? "uh, w-what do you mean?"

 

 

 

jeno clicked his tongue, "you can't understand what i said or you're just dumb?"

 

 

 

 

"i am here to have a date with jisung!" jaemin blurted out of surprise. it was too late to take back what he said, "no i mean-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

chuckling, jeno crossed his arms on his chest. " _i thought you love me? why are you having a date with that jisung guy?"_

 

 

 

 

 

those questions made jaemin looked straight to jeno's eyes. what does he mean?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

is jeno jealous?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

no, it can't be

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

unless

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"yah! are you listening?"

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin was pulled back to reality. jeno had his eyebrows furrowed while arms still crossed. "i said if you have a date, is it necessary to disturb other people (read as: jeno) ? this is a park, a public place that you shouldn't just own."

 

 

 

 

 

"wasn't that not your question?" jaemin manage to ask out of being confuse.

 

 

 

 

"what are you talking about?" jeno's eyebrow furrowed even more. was jaemin daydreaming?

 

 

 

 

 

 

realizing the happenings, jaemin shook his head quickly. he was indeed daydreaming.

 

 

 

 

 

lowering his head, jaemin let out a sigh. "i'm sorry, we didn't mean to disturb anyone here. we'll just go somewhere. thank you for telling me." then bowed a bit at jeno before slowly walking away but stopped when a hand held his arm.

 

 

 

 

jaemin looked up at the owner of the hand, staring actually. he just noticed how handsome jeno was today. the older was just wearing a white hoodie and black ripped jeans but he manage to pull that outfit off. in jaemin's eyes, jeno's competing those runaway models.

 

 

 

 

 

"you're gonna go just like that?"

 

 

 

 

 

"eh?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"and who told you to date that guy?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

< next >


	21. < twenty >

  
was jeno jealous?

 

  
has he finally recognized my love for him?

  
"are you listening?"

  
jaemin, he already have a girlfriend, remember?

  
oh-

  
"na jaemin!"

  
"ah!" jaemin felt blood rushing out his finger. he was actually slicing vegetables for their food when he accidentally cut his finger instead. 

renjun quickly rushed towards his best friend. "oh my god! are you okay? uh no, dumb question renjun." 

jaemin pressed the cut finger as he saw the blood coming out from it. he hissed when a slight feeling of pain came in. 

"why are you even spacing out?" renjun asked as he pulled jaemin's hand to check the cut himself.

jaemin sighed, back at thinking what happened to jeno that made him act like that in the park. "it's about jeno,"

renjun looked up from jaemin's cut with a confuse expression. "why? is he bothering you?" 

"no, but yes, i mean-" jaemin sighed again, confuse on what should he answer to renjun. "he interrupted my date with jisung yesterday."

renjun let go jaemin's hand as his eyes grew wide. "yOU HAD A DATE WITH JISUNG YESTERDAY?? I THOUGHT YOU DON'T LIKE HIM?!" 

jaemin was this close to covering his ears when he heard renjun's high pitch shout but no he didn't 'cause he's a good friend. "injun, that's not the point here. jeno, it's jeno so calm your ass down okay." 

"but you dated jisu-"

"correction, our date was interrupted by jeno, in short it didn't happen." jaemin placed the cut vegetables on a plate, forgetting his slighty bleeding finger, before eyeing renjun and walking to the living room.

following from behind, renjun threw anothr question. "what did jeno do then to interrupt your date with jisung?"

jaemin sat on the couch before spitting out the tea of that day to renjun.

it was two day ago but it still feels like yesterday. the way jeno asked jaemin why was he having a date with jisung, with a kind of off tone, still feels different. 

jeno sounded like he was scolding jaemin for dating jisung but in a cool and cold way. 

jaemin's confuse. 

"what if he finally realized that he likes you?"

jaemin's ear rang when he heard what renjun said. "that's impossible. he hates me, he said it himself. and besides he already has a girlfriend." after saying the last words, jaemin had his head down. 

"nana"

"he hates me yet sends me mix signals. he hates me but looks like not. i don't know what to feel and to understand, injun."

renjun since then felt guilty for making his best friend play his game. he's even guiltier than before when he knew about jaemin's feelings for jeno. then felt the guiltiest when he found out about jeno hurting jaemin. he hurt jaemin.

all of those wouldn't happen if he didn't force jaemin into his mess, into his game. all of those wouldn't happen if he just dumped and tell jeno what he felt from the start. it was his fault. renjun believes. 

 

 

 

"i'm sorry"

 

 

 

  
jaemin turned his head to renjun who's sitting beside him, looking like a scolded dog. "what's with the apology?"

"it's my fault why you are feeling this. it's my fault that you are hurt now. it's my fault that the person you love hates you now. everything's my fault, nana." and with that, a tear fell from renjun's eye that was quickly wiped off by jaemin.

"no, injun, it's not your fault. it's no ones fault okay? don't blame yourself hm?" jaemin caresses renjun's cheeks where tears were still falling before whispering, "baby, it's not your fault." 

that made renjun cry more before hugging jaemin tightly. even though jaemin tells him that it wasn't his fault, it will forever be engraved into his life that he hurt his own best friend. 

"renjun, you do know that this is actually my time to emote right? why is it you're the one who's crying between the two of us?" jaemin said, trying to enlighten the down ambiance of the room. 

and yes, he knew he accomplished when he felt a slap on his arm. "shut up, stupid." 

"yeah, i know i'm stupid. i fell in love to someone who doesn't love me and loves my best friend instead."

"nana~" renjun whined cutely. 

chuckling, jaemin pulled renjun closer to his chest, loving the feeling of his best friend close to him. "just kidding, injun."

 

  
"i'm sorry again."

 

"i said, you don't need to say sor-"

 

 

"and i love you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"nana!"

 

  
turning around, jaemin saw jisung running towards him. jaemin smiled as he closed his locker and hugged the books by his chest as he was waiting for jisung. "hi han!"

jisung pouted after hearing the nickname. "why han? i prefer you calling me j-one. it feels like you're not my best friend anymore when you call me han."

"hey, don't be so overreacting. i'm still your best friend, silly. besides you told me to call you han before instead of j-one, so hi han!" jaemin chukled when jisung pouted even more. 

 

"but still i want j-one!"

 

  
"han or never talk to you again?"

 

  
"okay, han it is. easy there, princess." jisung raised his hand as he surrendered to jaemin. 

jaemin only rolled his eyes to jisung's nickname. "so what's up?" 

"just gonna ask if you're finally free on saturday? like no interruptions and all anymore?" remembering their cancelled date because of someone interrupting them made him shake his head. 

 

chuckling awkwardly, jaemin leaned by the locker before answering. "just understand jeno. he's stucked in puberty stage that's why he was acting like a child last time." jaemin kid, "but yeah i'm finally free this sat. so let's continue our date, hannie?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jeno's ears twitched after hearing what jaemin called jisung.

 

 

 

honey? 

 

 

 

ew. 

 

 

 

moving away from leaning by the other end of the locker, jeno walked towards the two best friends. "you haven't asked me if i'm free though."

jisung's eyebrows furrowed when he saw jeno walking towards them. opposite to jaemin's reaction who had his eyes widen again after hearing the voice. he quickly turned around and saw jeno standing in front of him, wearing a black muscle tee, arms crossed on his chest that cause his biceps to flexed, making jaemin gulped unconciously. 

jeno saw it and almost smirk when he remembered jisung was still with them. "i have basketball practice on saturday."

"the heck i care? i'm having a date with jaemin and not with you." jisung confidently spat out, holding jaemin's wrist. but just like the day of their date, jaemin was pulled back by jeno, holding his other wrist. 

"didn't i say i'm going to be busy?" jeno raised his eyebrow at jisung and the hand on jaemin's wrist. 

"so what?" jisung battled back. 

"so it means that jaemin will also going to be busy. he's coming with me on the practice." jeno tighten his hold on jaemin's wrist. 

and that's the only time jaemin snapped back on his senses. "wait, what? when did i agree on coming with you on your basketball practice?" jaemin pulled back his arms from jisung and jeno. 

"see, jaemin won't even go with you so back off jeno. you're not welcome here." jisung keeps on adding gas on jeno's burning coal. 

ignoring jisung, jeno looked at jaemin straight to the younger's eyes. "when i say you're coming with me, you're coming. don't you want to see your crush play basketball, all sweaty and hot?" a smirk was formed on jeno's face. 

hearing what jeno said, jaemin accidentally imagine a scene where a sweaty and hot jeno playing basketball. his blonde hair sticking on his forehead. throwing a shot from the three point circle, looking so annoyingly handsome. jaemin, again, gulped unconciously but then shaked his head away from temptations. 

 

 

 

 

abstinence, nana.

 

 

 

 

  
"w-who told you y-you're my c-crush? and i don't c-care about you being all sweaty and hot. like ew jeno." jaemin was blubbing. he doesn't know what he was trying to say already. 

 

that made jeno clicked his tongue before pulling jaemin close to him and away from jisung. staring directly to jaemin's brown eyes. 

 

 

  
"you are coming whether you like it or not."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"let's end the deal"

 

 

 

 

"what? suddenly?"

 

 

 

  
"i have another plan"

 

 

 

 

  
"what are you thinking? don't you dare hurt him again!"

 

 

 

 

  
"hey, isn't that the point here?"

 

 

 

 

  
"yAH"

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

< next >

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im sorry i just updated now. something came up and i wasnt able to produce/squeeze scenes in my head. im hoping for yall consideration. is anyone still reading this? if there is, do read my other stories too while im away. dont forget to kudos and leave some comments, i love reading them ♡ thank you so much!


	22. < twenty one >

 

 

_from pabo:_   
_i have practice later, i'll pick you in the room after class. come with me._

 

 

for the nth time, jaemin sighed after reading the message from jeno and thousand times. it was jeno telling him that he'll pick him up in their room after class and it was almost end of their class. 

"okay that's all for today class. see you tomorrow." and mr. seo left their classroom. 

quickly, jaemin packed his things and went to renjun. "faster, injun!"

renjun looked up as he slowly placed his book inside his bagpack. "why? what's the matter?"

"it's jeno. i'll explain to you later just move quickly. faster!" 

renjun then moved faster and hung the strap of his bag by his shoulder and followed jaemin who already ran out the classroom. "jaemin wait up!"

walking fast, jaemin bumped into his other classmate. "hey, have you seen jeno or where he is right now?"

 

"i'm not sure jaem, but they have basketball practice earlier that's why he's excuse the whol- oh he's there! jeno, jaemin's looking for you."

  
jaemin's eyes widen when he heard his classmate called out jeno. "shut up," he shouted whispering. "renjun let's go!" jaemin then pulled renjun and run their hearts out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
arriving by the lockers, jaemin let go of renjun's hand and placed it on his chest to catch his breath. "ha, that was.. a long.. ass.. run." jaemin managed to spat out. 

renjun heaved out a deep breath. "indeed a long ass run. so now, mr. na, mind to share why did we run away from mr. lee?" then crossed his arms on his chest. 

the younger, fished out his phone from his pocket and opened a message before giving it to his best friend. "i don't know if i should be bothered or not."

"but clearly, you are bothered." renjun gave back the phone to the owner. "why would you run away from him if you're not bothered, right? when you could just tell him that you don't want to go."

  
"because i don't want to go"

 

"yes, you want. you want to go that's why you just run away instead of telling him you won't go."

  
jaemin raised his hands to stop renjun. "hold up, injun. i don't understand."

fixing himself, renjun began walking with jaemin following behind. looking like a child following his angry mother. "it's like this, nana. you, yourself, want to go but you don't want to reject jeno, so just gotta run away instead of facing him."

still confuse, jaemin walked beside renjun while holding the strap of his bag. "seriously, i don't get it."

renjun stopped walking as jaemin too before facing his best friend. "if you want to go, just go. i know you still like him."

 

"i DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE"

 

 

the older one covered his ears before glaring at jaemin. "don't shout!"

"i don't like him anymore." jaemin pouted then lowered his head. 

"that's what you say but it doesn't look like that."

jaemin was about to battle back when his phone rang. 

  
renjun just watched him answer the call and placed it on his ear. "han?"

  
the small boy raised his eyebrows after hearing the endearment, whispered to himself. "hon? as in honey?"

 

_"hey nana! where are you now? i'm in your classroom but you're not here, even renjun."_

jaemin looked at renjun, who still has the confuse look on his face. "actually, we're on our way out the school now." 

  
_"okay, wait for me by the school gate. i'll walk you two home."_

 

"what if let's just date today? since we're out early, you know, we can cope up our cancelled date." 

 

what jaemin said made renjun's eyebrow raised even higher. i thought jaemin likes jeno, why does he suddenly have a date?

_"are you sure? aren't you tired? you know that it's okay, nana."_ jisung's voice was so soft to jaemin's ear. 

jaemin pouted before answering. "yes i'm sure. besides, i need to take a break." sighing, jaemin stopped from walking as they arrived by the school gate. "we're now here. where are you?" 

 

"nana!" 

 

 

  
jaemin turned and saw jisung waving his hand, running towards them. 

 

"oh it's just jisung." jaemin then heard renjun mumbling something. 

 

"what was it, injun?"

 

renjun just smiled before gesturing that jisung arrived. weird flex but okay.

"hi!" jisung was smiling widely towards jaemin, yes towards jaemin, renjun was scared it might rip off. 

  
"hello!" jaemin ended the call before patting jisung's cheek.

"hello too renjun!" the two boys turned their heads to renjun who suddenly spoke, weirdly greeting himself. "glad that you finally noticed that i'm still here." 

jisung chuckled as he rubbed his nape. "sorry, renjun. it's just jaemin's smile is blinding that i can't focus on anything else but his smile." he then turned to jaemin who was pouting with a small tint of blush on his cheek. cute. 

  
"shut up" 

 

renjun rolled his eyes before walking away from them. "i'll go home now, all alone, since you guys still have a date." 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"who told you you'll go home alone?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the familiar voice, stopped renjun from walking and as fast as light turned around with a wide smile. "xuxi!" 

 

the said boy smiled as he open his arms for his little guy to be hugged. "hello there moomin" 

renjun looked up from lucas' chest with a pout on his lips. "i missed you"

 

"aww i missed you too" lucas caressed renjun's cheek as he tilt his head to look intently to the latter. 

 

 

 

 

the two neglected guys beside them can't help but gag at the cheesiness of the cringy couple. yes, they're cute but still no no. 

"shut up you two!" renjun send them a glare before standing straight, arms wrapped around lucas' arm. "we'll get going now. you two go and date yourselves out. jaemin na, go home early!" and walked away from jaemin and jisung with lucas beside him who waved at the left boys. 

"they're dating?" lucas asked renjun as he intertwined their hands. 

renjun shrugged. "i don't know their status but jaemin still likes jeno so maybe just friendly date. i don't know."

 

lucas just nod his head and continued walking when renjun paused for a moment as he squeeze his hand. "how about we go on a date too?" renjun has hoping smile displayed on his face. 

 

smiling, lucas surely knew that he can't reject that cute smile from his moomin. "i think so too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"woah this is heaven!"

 

 

jisung chuckled as he watched jaemin eating ice cream like a kid. 

the date was on jisung's as he insisted on paying for everything although jaemin was not okay about it. but when jisung brought him to an ice cream store selling 31 flavours, he forgot about it already and was just picking different ice cream flavours. 

"are you that addicted with pink that all ice cream you chose is colored pink?" jisung ate a part of his chocolate chip ice cream. 

  
jaemin wiped the sides of his lips with tissue before answering. "hm sort of the reason but also they're all so delicious you should try them." as he offered one of his ice cream to jisung.

the said boy just shook his head before pushing the cup back to jaemin. "you can have all of those, nana. i'm fine with my chocolate chip."

jaemin pouted but continued eating. "okay, if you say so."

  
there was a comfortable air engulfed the two as they stayed silent, one busy eating his ice creams and one busy staring the others beauty. 

jisung still can't decipher how jaemin was so beautiful. smiling or frowning. laughing or crying. he would still look pretty. of course if it's on the positive side, jaemin would look the prettiest. 

jaemin then noticed jisung spacing out and was just staring at him with a small smile crept on his face. the former smiled, placing down the empty cup of ice cream. "falling in love?" expecting that jisung wouldn't notice. 

but to his surprise, "i never stopped falling though," jisung then stared straight to his eyes. "although i knew no one would catch me." 

jaemin frowned after hearing second line. "jisung.."

"but it's okay. you're still here beside me, you didn't leave me. that's the important thing now." with a genuine smile, jisung reached out to wipe out the cream on jaemin's lip. 

jaemin stood up and went to jisung's side before hugging the younger. "i'm sorry"

"why are you apologizing, princess?" hugging back jaemin, jisung pulled jaemin closer to him. 

"because i can't reciprocate your feelings. i feel so bad about it." jaemin moved away from the hug, showing jisung his pout. "i'm sorry"

jisung caressed jaemin's cheek. "didn't i tell you that i'm fine with it? just stay and still treat me as a friend, i'm fine with it." 

  
jaemin looked up to jisung's eyes. "are you sure? am i not hurting you by doing that?"

chuckling, jisung grabbed the last ice cream cup of jaemin, a rainbow sherbet ice cream. "you're not hurting or doing anything to me, nana. i'm fine with everything. don't be sad now and eat your ice cream or else i'll make you pay for everything." 

jaemin glared at jisung before taking the cup from him. "thank you, han." he then gave jisung the most beautiful smile the latter could describe. 

 

"you're always welcome, princess."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
jisung looked up from playing on his phone when he heard the salon staff walked in inside the waiting room. 

they were in a famous salon in korea for jaemin wanted to have a change and decided to dye his hair. jisung asked what hair color he would try but jaemin just winked at him and said to just wait for the results. 

jisung just stayed in the waiting area for almost three hours doing things such as: staring at nowhere, playing with his phone, watching tv (there's a tv inside the area) and imagining different hair colors on jaemin since the latter left him on the air of thinking. 

 

 

  
"may i present to you, mr. jaemin 2.0" 

 

 

he placed his phone on his pocket as he waited for jaemin to walk in the waiting area. 

 

and there, a bright, beautiful, elegant, simple na jaemin walk in. with a new, bright pink hair color. 

jisung stood there, staring at jaemin who cautiously walked towards him. jaemin ran his hand on his hair before messing it. "how's it? is it fine? or it's just too brig-"

 

"perfect."

 

  
jaemin felt his cheeks burned when he heard jisung. "aye, don't overreact han. just tell me the truth."

"seriously. it's perfect. it suits you so much. bubbly character with a bubbly hair color." jisung raised his hand to place it on jaemin's hair, patting it softly. 

jaemin chuckled before nodding. "so you like it? i mean it's fine? like really fine?" 

"i like it so much. so fine, jaem. you're so beautiful." 

 

jaemin smiled at jisung before facing the salon staff and bowed for gratitude. "thank you so much!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

when the two walked out the salon, of course, after jaemin thanking every staff inside, and paying half the bill since jisung also wanted to pay for it, they went straight to an arcade and played their hearts out. they shared the expenses but mostly jisung spent the most. 

 

 

"thank you so much for today han!" jaemin had his lips widely stretched for a smile. "i really had fun today, plus the treats, woah, who would have thought you're that rich." 

  
"silly, i'm not rich. i just really prepared this day a long time." jisung mirrored the smile jaemin gave him. 

  
jaemin's smile fell down a bit at the mention of a long time. "you really like me, don't you?" 

 

 

"no"

 

 

jaemin's blinked countless of times as he process jisung's answer. "oh you don't-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"because i love you"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"shut up!" was all could jaemin said because of too much cheesiness. 

 

  
jisung laughed before ruffling jaemin's hair. "go inside now. it's getting late. good night nana!"

"take care on your way home okay? call me when you're home. good night, hannie!" jaemin waved his hands good bye before entering his shared apartment with renjun.

 

 

 

  
sighing, jisung began walking to his direction with the thought of jaemin's new look. 

 

  
"guess other's will fall over heels on him now."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

< next >

 


	23. < twenty two >

 

 

  
with eyes still closed, jaemin lazily grabbed his phone that was ringing for the nth time. he planned to give it no mind but it keeps on ringing and ringing that it got him frustrated. who the heck would interrupt his saturday beauty sleep?

he answered it without looking at the caller. 

 

 

"hello?" 

 

 

"what's this? you're still asleep?"

 

 

"who's this?"

 

 

"you have the courage to answer a call without knowing who called?"

 

 

"if you don't have anything to say just end this call now..."

 

 

"yah na jaemin!"

 

 

at the sudden shout, jaemin sit up on his bed as he pulled the phone away his ear. shit. 

 

 

"quit shouting. just who the heck are you?" jaemin almost growled. he's sleeping peacefully then someone shouts at him? 

 

 

"are you that sleepy that you don't recognize the voice of your crush?" 

 

 

jaemin's eyes open wide at the mention of the line. he quickly pulled away the phone to confirm the caller and shit happens, it's really THE lee jeno. 

 

 

whimpering under his hand, jaemin messed up his already messed newly dyed hair before putting back the phone on his ear. 

 

 

"...yah still there?" 

 

 

jaemin remembered how he was bitching around jeno earlier and it made him gulped. what an embarrassment you are jaemin na. "w-why did y-you call?" 

 

 

he heard jeno scoffed on the other side. "you're stuttering, i perhaps assume that you know who's this now and not sleepy anymore. now you know me, just wanna let you know that i'm outside your apartment-shared apartment with renjun." 

 

 

 

jaemin's eyes grew even much bigger. "wHAT?!"

 

 

 

jaemin stood up from his bed and went by the window and there he saw a lee jeno wearing a muscle tee; flexing his biceps as he stared up to jaemin, "what are you looking at?"

 

 

 

"i-i what are you doing there?" jaemin passed his hand on his hair, messing it on the process.

 

 

 

he saw jeno inserted his free hand inside his joggers' pocket. "we have date, remember?" jaemin might be hallucinating because of the situation or he really did see jeno smirked. jerk.

 

 

jaemin rolled his eyes. "what date are you talking about? i have another date okay-- with my bed. so please just leave, lee jeno."

 

 

the latter, too, was surprised when he realized he said those things to jeno. he pleaded jeno to leave. what a character development. 

 

 

placing his gaze back to jeno, jaemin saw the older glaring at him. like he would attack him any second. "if i said we have a date, we have a date. whether you like it or not you're coming, na jaemin." and jaemin felt his throat dried when he heard how jeno said his name. 

 

 

jaemin gulped. "o-okay, okay. give me an hour to prepare."

 

 

"babe, i don't like waiting." 

 

 

jaemin felt his cheeks burned when he heard the pet name jeno called him. "30 minutes then. take it or leave it." and another character development. congrats na jaemin!

 

 

 

he heard jeno sighed from the other line, "30 minutes then. if i don't see you here within 30 minutes i'll enter your apartment without any permission."

 

 

and jaemin heard a toot, an indication that the call ended. he glanced at jeno who placed his phone in his pocket before leaning by the car that jaemin thought he used. 

 

 

jaemin wanted to deny but can't-- jeno looked so hot there.

 

 

 

"nana?"

 

 

the said boy faced his best friend and quickly close the curtains behind him. "h-hey injun!"

 

 

jeno's outside their apartment. renjun can't find out.

 

 

jeno hates renjun. renjun also hates jeno. 

 

 

"oh, you're up already? and why close the curtain, it's dark nana." renjun walked towards him and gestured to open the curtains when jaemin stopped him. "just turn on the lights. you light up the room- world rather, anyway." then showed his best friend a sheepish smile.

 

 

renjun rolled his eyes but still proceeded to open the curtain which jaemin wasn't able to protect. no!

 

 

"renjun-"

 

 

"so what if lee jeno's outside?"

 

 

jaemin's eyes grew wide. "you knew?"

 

 

renjun shrugged before facing his best friend. "maybe. i went out to have a walk with lucas earlier and when we got back, i saw jeno standing there." 

 

 

"he saw you and lucas together?!" the younger's grew lot more than before. 

 

 

"yeah, maybe"

 

 

jaemin whined like a kid. "what do you mean maybe?" 

 

 

"he was just staring up at our window with his phone on his ear. he just glance at us so i don't know if he saw us." renjun, again, shrugged his shoulders. 

 

 

jaemin felt his cheeks burn again. this time, renjun saw it and tried to play around his best friend. "oh, prepare now dear juliet, your romeo is waiting downstairs." 

 

 

"i HATE YOU INJUN!!" 

 

 

renjun laughed while shaking his head as jaemin entered the bathroom, slamming the door after. 

 

 

he sat down on his bed and remembered what happened earlier. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_"lee jeno?"_

 

_the said boy tore his gaze from jaemin's room to look at who called him. huang renjun._

 

 

_jeno just raised an eyebrow at renjun for an answer._

 

 

_"what are you doing here?" renjun asked, standing properly in front of him._

 

 

_"why do you wanna know?"_

 

 

_"do i need a reason to know?"_

 

 

_"then why are you asking?"_

 

 

_"why do you answer my questions with another question?"_

 

 

_"aren't you answering my questions with a question, too?"_

 

 

_the tension between the two was increasing. jeno still feels the tingly feeling inside his chest every time he sees renjun. renjun still feels the wanting to hurt jeno for hurting jaemin instead of him._

 

 

_their gazes were calm but sends a completely opposite one._

 

 

_"i'm here for jaemin" renjun clenched his hand after hearing jeno's answer._

 

 

_"for what?"_

 

 

_jeno placed his hands inside his pocket before smirking. "we have a date."_

 

 

_renjun felt his fingernails on his palm as he clenched even more._

 

 

_"stop playing with jaemin and take a revenge on me instead." renjun said as he stared up straight at jeno's eyes._

 

 

_jeno just looked at him before looking back at jaemin's window, taking out his phone on the process. "no, thank you"_

 

 

_it clicked renjun's ear, 'no, thank you'? jeno won't change his decisions and continue taking on revenge on jaemin?_

 

 

_"lee jeno just stop"_

 

 

_the said boy didn't move an inch on his position, phone on his ears already as he tried calling the owner of the room he have been staring at for minutes._

 

 

_"it's not jaemin's fault. it's my idea to play with you and make you look stupid."_

 

 

_that made jeno, stopped. not moving at all. renjun's words slowly sunk in and before he knew, he already felt the tingly feeling inside his chest._

 

 

_after a few minutes, renjun continued. "i know you're doing this to just hurt jaemin and take revenge. jeno, i want you to know that neither of these are jaemin's fault."_

 

 

_jeno turned to face renjun with a blank expression on his face. "do you expect me to stop just because you told me to? do you think i still like you? i've moved on huang. and besides why should i stop? i'm not even doing anything.. yet." before grinning and went back to face jaemin's room._

 

 

_"this is the exact reason why i hate you."_

 

 

_"we been knew, renjun." jeno rolled his eyes before standing straight as jaemin picked up his phone. "what's this? you're still asleep?"_

 

 

_sighing, renjun rolled his eyes and walked away, but before he could got far away from jeno, faced him again and gave him a glare. "try to hurt jaemin once again, you'll get what you get."_

 

 

_jeno just rolled his eyes before focusing on the call again. "yah still there?"_

 

 

_and with that renjun walked inside their apartment._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"you sit here and wait 'til my practice is over."

 

 

jaemin just rolled his eyes and looked around. they were in an open court with benches around it. carrying jeno's black gym bag and was sure full of clothes. 

 

 

looking down, he saw jeno's teammates on the court already and was only waiting for him. "hey princess, are you listening?"

 

 

jaemin glared at jeno but took back when he saw that jeno was also glaring at him. i hate him. 

 

 

"sit down here and look out for my bag. if anything happens to that bag, you'll get what you get." 

 

 

jaemin sat on the bench jeno told him to and placed jeno's bag near him. "did you just bring me here to look out for your bag?" 

 

 

he saw jeno smirked and leaned down towards him making him lean back, cursing at the benche's leaning board-whatever you call it. "don't worry. after this, we'll go straight to our date." then winks before walking away towards his teammates. 

 

 

jaemin let out his breath that he didn't realize that he held when jeno was near him. 

 

 

don't tell me he still has an effect on you? snap out of it, na jaemin!

 

 

  
sighing for the nth time, jaemin grabbed his phone for a distraction as jeno's practice started. 

 

  
this is gonna be a long ass day..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

< _**next**_ >

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! ♡


	24. < twenty three >

 

jaemin covered his ears for the nth time when the girls, also watching the practice, shouted for also the nth time. 

 

when him and jeno arrived in the court, they were only a few people either watching or just there to sit by the benches. but when the practice game started, a tons of girls arrived carrying banners with them. the basketball players'  name written on it, jaemin thought, but mostly jeno's name and face. 

 

he can't help but roll his eyes secretly or else he'll face trouble.

 

"GO JENO!!!"

 

 

 

 

facing the opposite side, jaemin covered his ears again. the girls were literally just two benches away from him and he's the closest to them. pray for his ears. 

 

"why am i here again?" jaemin rolled his eyes and just watched the practice game in front of him to distract from all the screaming and shouting from the neighboring bench. 

 

well now it made sense to jaemin why the girls were shouting their lungs out. the lee jeno was being a show off himself. jaemin's hated the screams from the girls even more now. 

 

jeno was just normally playing the game. throwing shots that definitely goes in, jogging around as he tried to steal the ball from other players, messing his hair whenever his misses a shot and whenever he throws outside the circle and goes in, the curve of his lips would rose up.

 

not that jaemin was watching his every move and even noticed the slightest movement of jeno. really no. he's just an observant. side eyes. 

 

jaemin was pulled out from his thoughts when the girls screamed again, it's louder this time. 

 

covering his ears, jaemin looked on jeno again and almost screamed with the girls benches away from him. 

 

jeno was wiping his face with the hem of his shirt that made his abs suddenly have a show. 

 

the pink haired boy didn't want to look. jeno's abs were just well formed that can be an alternative washboard. jaemin didn't want to look, really. side eyes. 

 

minutes of malfunction, jaemin heard a whistle which means it's either break or the practice is over. 

 

he raised up his head and saw jeno walking towards his direction. jaemin's cheeks heated as he grabbed the said boy's bag to give it to the owner when he heard the girls from the other bench whispering loudly. 

 

"eh? jeno's with him?"

 

"is he our schoolmate? i never saw him before though"

 

"lol maybe he's just jeno's assistant or what"

 

jaemin rolled his eyes again. can't they whisper any louder?

 

"hey, gimme my water!" he faced jeno, who's already sitting beside him, and handed him his water bottle. well, jaemin thought that the girls were right, he's indeed looked like jeno's assistant or something.

 

"jeno, you didn't tell me you're with this beauty." jaemin felt his cheeks heat up when he heard jeno's co-player. "i thought he's here alone." then sat on the other side of jaemin. jaemin's between the other player and jeno. 

 

"and why should i tell you about him? it's not like you're into him." jeno furrowed his eyebrows as he look at his teammate. 

 

"we don't know." the still unknown guy said, which made jaemin look at him and saw that the other was already staring at him. 

 

he cleared his throat. "uh, hi?" jaemin tried to act normal but the stare from the other doesn't help at all. 

 

the guy smiled at him as he lend his hand for a shake. "hello, i'm hyunjin. hwang hyunjin." 

 

hwang. he has the same surname as injun. 

 

"oh hello," jaemin accepted the hand shake. "i'm na jaemin."

 

"nice meeting you, jaemin. but i still prefer calling you beauty. it suits you so much." hyunjin smiled widely.

 

jeno, on the other side, was so close to throwing  hand at hyunjin who was still holding jaemin's hand. he doesn't understand why he felt pulling jaemin and hyunjin away from each other. the sight hurts his eyes. it stings. 

 

"can i pinch your cheeks?"

 

both jaemin and jeno were surprised on what hyunjin said. with jaemin's cheeks heat up again and jeno's eyesbrows furrowed even more.

 

"come again?"

 

hyunjin chuckled and pulled away his hand from the shake with jaemin to run through his black hair. "your cheeks look so soft, i wanna pinch them. can i?" 

 

jaemin didn't know but he looked at jeno for help, or maybe permission too. the older raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him like 'don't you dare do it'. but who was he for jaemin to follow. he looked back at hyunjin with a smile, "sure you can!"

 

hearing that made jeno roll his eyes. right in front of his salad, really? stubborn na jaemin. 

 

hyunjin slowly raised his hand to jaemin's cheek but pulling it back. "i'm shy"

 

while jaemin was chuckling at hyunjin, jeno scoffed on his side before clenching his jaw. hwang hyunjin, shy? what a joke.

 

"weren't you confident just seconds ago?" jaemin giggled at made hyunjin smile widely. jaemin's cute, he thought.

 

"go ahead. don't get shy. it's fine." jaemin leaned his rigt cheek a little bit towards hyunjin's direction. 

 

"okay then," hyunjin then raised his hand and softly pinched jaemin's cheek. "woah. your cheek's really soft and fluffy." hyunjin's reaction made jaemin giggle again.

 

the two continued flirting for who knows how long. jeno, who was neglected, just focused his attention anywhere but the two. the sight of the two boys beside him makes him wanna damn puke. 

 

and as his gaze went to the court where they practiced, a smirk crept jeno's face. well, this is getting interesting. 

 

 

 

 

"yah hwang hyunjin!"

 

 

 

 

hearing his name from a certain familiar dolphin shout, hyunjin pulled his hands away from jaemin's cheek and hair and faced the person who yelled at him. "j-jeongin-"

 

 

"don't you jeongin me!"

 

 

jaemin saw a small boy, which he assumed that wasn't part of the basketball team, walking towards them with two other boys following behind, wearing the same basketball shorts as jeno and hyunjin. 

 

"hey babe" jaemin heard hyunjin said.

 

the jeongin boy rolled his eyes and stopped walking in front of hyunjin who, jaemin didn't notice, was already standing.

 

 

wait, hey babe?

 

 

 

"yeah, hwang has a boyfriend." jaemin faced jeno when the other spoke. 

 

 

"and yet he flirted with me?" 

 

"he's always like that. just like renjun." jeno said but eyes were focused at hyunjin and jeongin who was already fighting like kids. 

 

 

jaemin glared at jeno. "excuse me, renjun didn't flirt with you."

 

 

"yeah he didn't but he let me court him when he already has a boyfriend." jeno met jaemin's gaze, who looked away. "what's the difference." 

 

 

jaemin just rolled his eyes and looked back at the couple who was not fighting anymore but hyunjin was wooing his sulking boyfriend. "they're cute though."

 

 

 

"i think you're cuter."

 

 

 

jeno and jaemin turned their heads to the direction where the voice came and for the nth time jeno rolled his eyes. "minho, not you too!" jeno growled making jaemin jumped beside him and minho chuckled pulling jaemin to stand up.

 

 

"don't mind jeno. i'm lee minho, you can call me yours or just minho. i think you're cute, can i have your number?"

 

 

jaemin blinked for seconds as he tried to swallow what minho just said. "that's a straight flirting from you."

 

"well, i don't wanna waste any minute here." minho shrugged his shoulder then tilted his head to the side. "so what do you say? will you give me your number?" 

 

jaemin stared at him for a few seconds before taking out his phone from his pocket and was about to hand it to minho when a hand stopped his arm. turning to the culprit, it was jeno giving minho a glare. "yah lee minho." 

 

minho grinned and inserted his hands in his pocket. "hey there capt!" 

 

jeno scoffed, he really didn't like the expression minho had. "what are you doing?" pulling jaemin, by the waist, close to him in the process. 

 

minho saw the action and stood straight. "i'm having a conversation with this cutie until you interrupt. now mind letting us continue and you mind your business?" 

 

"what if i don't want to?"

 

 

"i'll make you do."

 

jeno didn't talk back but was still glaring at minho who also glared back at his team captain. they were talking by their eyes and was measuring their pride on who to let go of the glare first. 

 

jaemin was looking back and forth from jeno to minho and vise versa. what the two was doing made him dizzy like he's the one who's being glared at. 

 

"uh guys?" 

 

"why are you suddenly protecting someone capt? so not you." minho grinned, still looking at jeno who looked like there were smoke coming out from his ear and nose. 

 

"i'm protecting no one here. stop blabbering shits, lee." jeno furrowed his eyebrows even more. jaemin's afraid it would connect into one straight line. 

 

"bad shit, you're a lee too." minho smiled widely when jeno rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. he's so done with minho. "now you know why i don't like you."

 

minho chuckled and smoothly get jaemin's phone from his hand and punched in his number. "i'll just save my number instead. i'm looking forward for a call later, cutie~" and winked at jaemin before walking towards hyunjin and jeongin's direction. 

 

 

jaemin looked at his phone on his hand and saw _lee know_ saved on his phonebook. "delete that." he quickly placed his phone inside his pocket before jeno could get it. "why would i?" jaemin raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

 

"just delete it!" jeno tried to get jaemin's phone but jaemin was blocking his hand. 

 

"do you hate me that much that you don't want me to have friends?" jaemin snapped and slapped jeno's hands away from him. 

 

"you know what, forget it!" jeno faced his teammates with annoyed face. "practice is over. leave and get out of my sight!" he sat down on the bench and leaned his back with his eye close, eyebrows still furrowed. 

 

"what's with captain?" jaemin heard someone near to him said in english and deep low voice. he saw a red headed boy with a tall shy-looking black haired boy beside him. both were jeno's teammate. "maybe he's just tired." the black haired said. 

 

the red haired looked at jaemin and said, "hey there, i'm felix. i heard your jaemin. it's the first time captain brought someone in our practice so i apologize for what the two did." felix secretly pointed at minho and hyunjin behind him. 

 

 

"no, it's okay. nice meeting you felix!" jaemin smiled at him before turning to the tall boy beside felix. "hi, i'm jaemin. you don't look like our age." 

 

the boy nodded his head and smile timidly. "yes, i'm in freshmen. park jisung." then rubbed his nape.

 

 

jaemin smiled widely at how cute the other was. "nice meeting you jisungie! you have the same name with my best friend." 

 

 

jisung smiled back and was about to speak when jeno's voice was heard, "park jisung"

 

 

"y-yes?" jaemin saw how jisung stood up straight like he was in military academy. 

 

 

"what did i say?" 

 

 

"leave. i'm about to capt, i'm just saying hi to jaemin hy-" 

 

 

"go"

 

 

"but capt-"

 

 

 

"leave!"

 

 

"yes capt!" jisung quickly grabbed his gym bag and followed his other teammates who surprisingly was walking away and didn't bother to bid them a good bye. 

 

 

jaemin glared at the still eye closed jeno who had his arms crossed on his chest. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_why is he so hot headed today?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

< _**next**_ >

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	25. < twenty four >

 

 

 

"okay so what are we doing here?" 

jaemin roamed his eyes around the place. they were in jeno's apartment. they went straight there after the interaction earlier with the school's basketball team. 

throughout the ride, jaemin and jeno were not talking. jaemin was just looking out the window while jeno was just driving the car silently. the only thing that surround the two was the constant beeping of jaemin's phone; he was messaging jisung those times. 

when they arrived, the front door immediately close when jeno went straight inside his apartment leaving jaemin behind and carrying the older's gym bag. jaemin struggled to open thinking jeno already changed the pincode of his apartment but when he tried to punch it in, the door opened which means the older didn't change the code yet. 

jeno sat down on the l-shape couch in the living room, looking exhausted and tired. "i'm tired." 

jaemin eyed jeno before placing the said boy's bag on the ground beside the couch. "then i'll just go home. rest well." even though he hates (a bit) jeno, he still cares about the older's health. 

"stay," jaemin paused on his tracks when he heard jeno and a hand on his wrist. "we have a date remember?" the older's eyes were close. 

jaemin was glad that jeno had his eyes close or else he would see how bright red crept his cheeks. "drop that date jeno. you need to rest. let's just call it a day. i'm going-" but before he could finish his sentence, he was already pull towards a hard thing. jeno's chest. 

jaemin's blushed even more when he realize he's in jeno's arms. he felt so small at the moment. "y-yah jeno, what are you doing?" 

but jeno only hushed him and tightens the hug around him. "let's just stay like this then if i regain my energy back, let's start our date." 

 

'wasn't the whole day a date already?' jaemin thought.

 

being a good guy, jaemin complied to what jeno said. the hug was one sided, only jeno's arms were around the younger. jaemin's arms were between his and jeno's chest. he felt so small while being close to jeno's chest. the older's chest was broad and jaemin really fit the place but jaemin knew it was wrong. 

 

"jeno"

 

"jaemin"

 

  
at the same time, the two called each other out. 

 

"you first"

 

"go ahead"

 

and for the second time, at the same time. 

"just go jeno"

"tell me jaem"

i'm getting frustrated. aghh.

 

"just tell me jeno " jaemin insisted, glad they didn't speak on the same time anymore. 

the said boy sighed and loosen his hug around jaemin but arms still around him. "delete minho's number" 

jaemin looked up to only regret after doing it. jeno was already looking down at him and his and jeno's lips were inches away from each other. it was tempting when his eyes gaze dropped to the said part of jeno's sculptured face but he quickly look back to jeno's eyes. "this again?"

 

"it's not my problem that you didn't delete the time i told you too." jeno's eyebrows furrowed as he look down at jaemin.

 

"well i wanna be friends with him"

 

"stop being so stubborn and just delete it"

 

  
"you really hate me to this point"

 

  
"it's not that"

 

  
"then what? oh what?"

 

"i don't like it"

 

  
jaemin was taken a back with what jeno said. "w-what?"

jeno's eyes soften and eyebrows flaten. "i don't like it when you have other boy's number in your phone. especially minho, he was flirting with you, you know."

"s-so what?" jaemin looked down and hide his face when he felt his cheeks blushed. god, the things jeno do to him. 

  
jeno whined. not to be that that, but jaemin found it really cute. jeno was just whining but it was really cute. "just delete it please." he tightens his hug around jaemin again making the younger pressed towards the broad chest. 

  
"l-let me think about it" jaemin could still feel his cheeks burning so he can't look up at jeno.

  
he just heard jeno sighed before the apartment was embraced with silence. no one was talking and only their breathing can be heard. still hugging each other like it's the last day of their lives. 

  
"ah right you have something to say, what is it?" jeno asked. 

  
jaemin was about to answer the older when he heard steps from jeno's apartment's second floor and a voice was heard. "babe~ are you home?" 

  
the younger was as quick as light to push jeno towards the couch, who furrowed his eyebrows curiously as he wad puzzled to why jaemin did that, and stood up looking at the direction of the stairs to only confirm his prediction. jeno's girlfriend was there. 

"jaeminnie?" yeeun said completely walking down.

  
yeeun was just having a calm expression but to jaemin, the girl was mad at her for being with his boyfriend. "i-it's not w-what you think. r-really" 

  
"huh? it's not what i think? what do you mean?" yeeun stepped forward as jaemin took step backward. he was afraid and guilty at the same time. he was in the arms of a boy who already has a girlfriend and even worst the girlfriend was in the same place and caught them on the act. 

  
"i'm really sorry." jaemin bowed first running out the apartment.

  
"jaemin wait" 

 

 

 

 

  
minutes later after jaemin ran out, jeno gave yeeun a glare that made the older pout. "what?" 

  
"what are you doing here?" jeno snapped at her as he stood up from the couch.

  
yeeun was looking like a scolded little dog in front of jeno, especially with jeno's height that towered her. "i was preparing my stuffs. i'm leaving tomorrow." 

  
jeno sighed, "why did you not even tell me first?" his headache coming through again. 

  
"because you're having a date with jaemin."

 

"well suck, we didn't even have a date." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
📱

 

 

 

 

 

 

_< **next** >_

 

 

 


End file.
